Unspoken
by Pokiepup
Summary: Shared POV story told between the end of season 2 and the start of 3 all the stuff we missed out on seeing ;) . RATED M- It is a bit of everything. Some angst, some self-reflection, sexual situationS, some fluffy/sappy thrown in. DOUBLE UPDATE ON 12/21/13 Finished (for now)
1. Day 21-Lauren's POV

_**Unspoken **_

She doesn't notice I'm watching her let alone how intently I am doing so. She usually has a sixth sense about these type of things, maybe she can just feel a change to my aura when I do but now—she doesn't notice. She's caught up in something, better yet she is reacting to something—I'm just not sure what it is.

She's leaning against the counter-top, her head tilted slightly to the right as she keeps her left leg loosely bent. Her foot idly moving from side to side as she flexes every couple of seconds, it's subtle—so subtle you wouldn't notice unless you knew what to look for—but I notice.

Could it be stress? Maybe exhaustion finally catching up to her from the past three weeks of non-stop cases. Maybe the grotesque nature of this particular case we're working on, she isn't really the squish type but she does have her limits. Or maybe it was something as simple as the nearing monsoon that we have had to drive three hours through.

Or maybe she is just flirting with the borderline promiscuous desk clerk who continues bat her doe-eyes and smile from ear to ear as if she was a child on Christmas morning.

Sighing I turn away my stomach unable to handle the growing nausea of the sight in front of me. I was never the jealous type—not until her. It's not to say I've never been jealous, of course I have—everyone has gotten jealous at least once in their life. Only problem is since I met Bo I seem to live in a constant state of jealousy. Jealous of Dyson. Jealous of Kenzi. Jealous of this desk clerk. And I'm sure I'll find something to get jealous of between now and the time I go to sleep. It's quite ridiculous I know, it's irrational and illogical but unfortunately this woman has that effect on me.

Sure we've slept together a couple of times, shared a few kisses even said a few confused I love yous but we're not together—**still.** So I don't really have a right to get jealous, thus I continue to find myself standing patiently in the background pretending not to be bothered by the fact her attention is being monopolized by this-girl.

I know she is a woman obviously, a succubus none the less with needs and such things but I tend to forget about it most times. It's funny in a odd, sad, ironic type of way but when I think of her as a woman I can't help but think of her as **my** woman, the woman in **my** life—even though in truth, I share her.

Perhaps if I played this as Dyson would all macho and manly and intrusive then she would get the message. Perhaps if I vocalized my feelings on the matter in those exact terms, that I thought of her as **mine**—that I wanted her to be **mine** then maybe I would be the one warming the other side of her bed instead of him. Perhaps if I played this as Kenzi did and made an issue of when I was feeling ignored and never gave her a chance to do so. Then maybe some nights she would be on my couch drinking wine and telling ridiculous jokes that I'm not sure she even gets. Perhaps if I was a tad smoother like Hale, then I wouldn't have to say anything aloud she would just know.

Maybe she does know it all and just prefers the Paris Hilton look alike.

Rolling my eyes at the situation like an immature child I walk the seven steps to my right to take a seat in the black, leather chair that was merely here for decoration apparently since I've sat on far more comfortable steal benches before.

See the thing was, I was getting better before these three weeks, I really was. Sure the reason I didn't take Dyson's advice a.k.a subtle hint to run was because of Bo but I was better. I wasn't pining over her so much nor obsessing. But then came three weeks of tackling the most brutal killings Hale could find that crossed the lines between Human and Fae. Him and his kick for building new bridges. I'm all for it really, doubt it will work but whatever makes his day. It's a nice sentiment really.

Being partnered with her was a double edged sword, sure on the plus side I get to spend time with her and help people which is always a good return. But on the downside, I get to witness various 'desk clerk' incidences over and over and over again.

Another thing to add to the irony train is the fact that Hale is arranging this all. I know Dyson has made a subtle fit about it and I know Kenzi has been whispering in his ear about continuously paring me and Bo together since they are all team Dyson but yet here we are. It really is counterproductive since I know for a fact he is hoping her and his buddy get back together—though I think his only real opinion on the matter comes from the fact of wanting to stay on Kenzi's good side.

I just find this all illogical in the grand scheme of things, if they wanted to make sure we stayed apart then why put us together and _'force'_ us to spend almost every waking moment with one another for three weeks. It may sound a bit on the platitudinal side of things but for three weeks we've done nothing but put our lives on the line for one another. We've had to trust each other complicity.

That is 21 days, 504 hours and 30,240 minutes—give or take ten—of '_forced'_ relationship building.

Counterproductive to their cause if you ask me but I'm not complaining—not really. I love Bo, there is no doubt about that—there never has been so why I can't tell her? That is a question I find myself pondering most nights as of late. When I push all of the insecurities and anxieties away from my mind I know she loves me too. Although for the life of me I can't understand why.

Through the years I've given her every reason not to. I spy-banged her. I've lied. I've hidden my comatose girlfriend. I've made her kill my semi-possessed girlfriend. I've ran from her on occasions. I've shut her down. I haven't been up front with her about certain things pertaining to me, to my past. I've been cold and occasionally distant.

Yet somewhere in the mist of all of this she's become my best-friend, my love, my life. It's amazing how someone can become all of these things so effortlessly. I've trusted her with so much, so much more than I ever thought I would ever trust anyone with. Sadly, there is so much more that I can't even begin to comprehend how to begin to tell her.

I know or let me rephrase that I believe that I know her better than anyone else even her best-friend and the wolf. I know what she's told me, I know the files the Light had given to me on her so long ago. I know how her genetics work, her body chemistry. I know the subtle meanings hers looks mean and the way her body moves when she's angry or hurt or excited.

Perhaps I pay too much attention to her.

See the thing about Bo is that she has created this persona she wants the world to see. She has made sure to harden herself since she first found herself thrown into this 'Fae world', she's done a decent job of it until you really pay attention. She tries to keep this no-nonsense attitude, I think it has something to do with everyone thinking they can get over her on her—my indiscretions had something to do with that. She also really took my words to heart a little too much, one day we were talking and I had made some analogy which boiled down to that if you barked loud enough people would believe you could bite just as hard without her ever having to do so—she's taken it to heart.

Yes she is this street-smart, no-nonsense, strong, badass, succubus but she is so much more than that. She is all of those things and so, so much more. She is a woman who is still innocent and sweet underneath it all. Despite the fact she has learned to try and hide it, she is very sensitive. And oddly enough an incurable romantic in every sense of the world.

I know she prefers women even if she doesn't know it yet, there is a difference between her and women that is incomparable to her and men. I know occasionally when she thinks about her old life she has a yearning she won't admit too. For as much as she has come into her nature she still has lingering wishes for her human life. I know she feels a sense of loss for the life she believes she will never have, never getting married, never having children, never the white picked fence. All things you'd never think she wanted but I know until she was sixteen that's all she wanted and I know for years after young and lost, afraid of herself she still wished for that. I think occasionally she still wants that to some degree but it's far and in between everything else that comes up.

I know that despite the tolerance she has built up to this life she still fears the nightmarish things we deal with day to day, especially the things within these past three weeks—they're different then what she has normally dealt with just the brutality alone. I know despite the fact she pushes through everything and tries not to look back she still fears about everything she has been through.

She won't tell me this aloud but every so often I see it in her eyes, on the nights after a day that has dealt her more than she knows how to handle.

There are things, things like that, that she doesn't even realize I know. I believe she tries occasionally to show me a softer side, a side of her that not even Dyson gets to see—sort of a compensation. A dark, twisted way of evening the playing field so to speak. He can have her body, do things to her—with her that I simply can't. Thus she'll share a thing here or there, often small to reach a level of intimacy with me that she doesn't allow him.

Shifting in the chair, folding my left leg over my right not caring how much my skirt slides up my eyes dance across the white, diamond shaped, pattern on the floor up onto Bo. There is no doubt now, she is flirting with this desk clerk. There was absolutely no doubt about it, she was giggling. It was hard enough to get her to laugh lately but to giggle-I sigh again and tilt my head to the left and then the right trying to relieve the building tension in my neck.

It really was rare recently to get her to laugh, I mean really laugh. Not her fake laugh where she was trying to appease someone but really laugh. It was also a growing rarity to see her smile, God I love her smile. When she flashes me one, a **real** smile, it can mean so much. It can wash away the hurt of the day, it can tell me everything is going to be okay. Ridiculous I know but it can. It was a sweet, subtle smile that convinced me without a doubt I was in love with her, and everyone after just seems to reaffirm it.

Occasionally I feel it goes both ways, I think it is her silent, unspoken way of saying she loves me the same way I love her.

Honestly there have been a million and one tiny things that I see that 'convince' me that she loves me the same way I love her. The looks, the smiles—the touches. I'm not even so much speaking about the touching that leads into something—no most of our touching is because we need to for one reason or another. Normally it's quick and pointless or it's a way of alerting the other to something or any combination of the three but it's rarely ever just for the act itself unfortunately.

Sometimes it's under less lax situations, it's under situations that I wish didn't occur. Sometimes it's a touch to make sure she is okay after something has happen, case in point after our last case when a seven year old girl died in her arms. I didn't know what to say and she was far too broken to speak so I just rested my hand atop of her's and hopped she got the meaning of my unspoken words. The words that were supposed to say 'you're safe' and 'I'm here for you'.

Sometimes I wish for us to be able to speak to each like normal, healthy, mature adults would and other times I'm thankful we have the type of relationship that doesn't always require words. Most times if she did speak she would just give me the 'I'm fine' in which I would know she wasn't and I would either try and push it and make the situation worse or I would fall silent and sulk on the fact that she didn't trust me enough to open up.

It's an immature, illogical way of thinking about things but then again I have a tendency to forget I am a thirty-three year old woman who happens to also be a well traveled doctor and occasional profiler slash therapist—who is also enslaved. Seems like a lot to forget but when I'm with her somehow it all drifts away and I'm nothing more than a woman in love.

"Ready?"

I hear her voice and it startles me, I'm sure I jumped but she says nothing instead she just gives me this hesitant smile and waits for me to stand. She reaches for my over-the-shoulder carryall but I politely rebuff the action. I know she isn't happy about it by the way her eyes do their little twitch thing they occasionally do when she's upset about something but won't say it. I feel bad for a moment, until we're walking past the desk to the elevator and I see the girl flash her a smile—then the guilt is gone.

All the way until the sixth floor we remained silent, I stood just two steps in front of her and I know she is giving me these big, sad, puppy dog eyes and I'm even sure she opens her mouth once or twice to speak but she doesn't.

When the doors finally open I lead the way down the hall, my security card tightly being gripped out of frustration. I hadn't said anything nor would I now but I was happy we were finally at a place which had key cards rather than bent, metal keys or simply no key at all in which I was forced to push the nightstand against the door each night.

Hale may have been dancing on the line of counterproductive but he made sure that we had separate rooms, probably for the best. I walk to my door and ready to swipe the card so much as without saying a word to her but my weakness gets the best of me.

Holding the card above the lock I steal an '_innocent' _glance at her which I sort of regret considering how indescribably hurt she looks. I can't help but feel like an ass, after all what was I doing? Using silence to deliberately make her feel guilty over something-over nothing? Despite how much I wish this wasn't true she wasn't my girlfriend. She could flirt with whoever she wanted to, who was I to act like a petulant child because I refused to voice my feelings.

"Well I guess this is it," she almost whispers with a soft, guilt ridden smile. "Sweet dreams,"

Before my mouth has a chance to catch up to my mind she is already disappeared behind the door. The sound of the lock echoing in the empty hall dealing perhaps the toughest blow of the nights events. I just stand here for a moment contemplating whether or not to knock on the door and give her a proper apology but what would I say? I'm sorry I can't admit what you mean to me? I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled child because I was jealous? Jealous over some teenage girl who we will never see beyond tomorrow morning.

Shaking my head at myself I finally enter my own room, no sense in standing in the hall all night. The room itself was the nicest of all the ones we've stayed at throughout our field-trips. It was spacious, elegant, rich—a doubled door entrance out onto a terrace which would most likely look over the swimming pool which was decommissioned at the moment due to the weather but on a regular day it would be a perfect romantic get away.

Smirking to myself I set my bag down on the desk and shuffle through to find my gray sweats, and white tee-shirt. Bo never believed I even owned sweat pants until this string of trips, I'm not sure what she thought I slept in but she was quite amused by the fact. Truth was I didn't care much for them but I cared even less for pajama pants and I wasn't the type to sleep nude—unless I found myself in bed with Bo, but none the less normally I was only left with only one choice. They are quite comfortable if I was to be honest, but they did nothing for me. I don't have Bo's curves so they are far less flattering on me, although I suppose I shouldn't care much about that since I'm supposed to be going to sleep.

The second my body hits the mattress I find myself sitting right back up and grabbing the menu from the nightstand. I wasn't particularly hungry but what better peace offering than food. I look over my options and wonder what would be the best option. I could go with actual food or I could go with strawberries and champagne—I'm not that daring.

Picking up the phone listening to the four rings before someone picks up, I'm intending to order myself and her a grilled chicken sandwich without tomatoes but what comes out is a request for champagne, two chilled glasses and a single rose. When I hang up the phone I find myself just staring at it for a good three minutes or so trying to figure out if I had really just said that. Champagne and a single rose? What was I, Don Juan?

Shaking my head at myself I reach for the phone to make an actual normal person order but I hear the knock at the door. Silently cursing to myself I take a deep breath and answer it, guess it was longer than three minutes. I sign the slip and I know I'm blushing, I can feel the heat in my cheeks and the way the guy is smirking just reaffirms it. I close the door setting the stuff on the desk and I find myself staring down at it again starting to debate with myself once again.

Chuckling to myself I run my hand through my hair before scooping the objects back up and prepare to make a fool of myself. I knock on her door twice and wait patiently, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't answer but she does after a good minute.

I did have a cute antidote to ease the tension but at the sight before me my mind goes blank—well not necessary blank so much as highly inappropriate. She is standing there with her sexy scowl, her hair still dripping wet, her body covered in nothing more than her black, sheer, silk robe which cover far less than it showed.

"Hey," she says softly. "Sorry, I was just freshening up before bed."

I know she is speaking, I know she is wondering what I'm doing, I know I should speak but all I can focus on is the fact that she is wearing nothing underneath her robe and the material is doing nothing at all to hide that fact.

"I was thirsty," I shyly chuckle out fighting the urge to roll my eyes at myself. I've never been a wordsmith but this was ridiculous.

"Come in," she nods hesitantly and steps aside. I feel her eyes moving up and down over my body intently but it's more about trying to figure out what I'm doing rather than the way I was looking at her. "I guess I'll just go put some clothes back on," she sounds slightly irritated and my first thought was to yell out '_God No_' but I just smile as I make my way to her bed.

"You," it comes out as I set the glasses and champagne on the nightstand and then the rose before turning back around face her.

"What?" she asks through a gentle smile and take two steps toward me to match my one.

"Um,"

My thoughts were too jumbled to form actual words so that was all that came out. Instead of trying to unskillfully talk my way through this I reach out for her. I don't know what I was reaching for? Maybe it was just an action to get her to stop—like a jester. Maybe I was going for her shoulder just to—oh hell I don't know. Either way whatever I was reaching for didn't matter considering she instinctively reached out for me as well.

There was a brief awkward fumbling as our hands found one another, our fingers effortlessly lacing themselves together as if they were supposed to be this way all along. My breath hitches as my heart begins to speed to dangerous new levels. It had been so long since we touched like this, with this level of intimacy. The last time was a quick, forceful kiss in that hall with everyone watching us—a kiss that was supposed to be a goodbye if need be.

I squeeze her hand just hard enough to try and make her understand what I was saying without saying it aloud. I started to say her name but found myself stopping once again. I have no idea what to say, have no idea what I even wanted to say. Sure I could say what I felt. Sorry, guilty, ashamed, embarrassed—turned on. Swallowing at the dryness in my throat I try to push the last thought from my mind but the feel of her soft, damp skin against mine makes it near impossible.

"Lauren," my name rolls off her tongue and it sends shivers down my spine. My free hand goes to her cheek, the tip of my thumb resting over her lips. It was a miscalculated movement I only intended to cup her cheek but I didn't pull away I just waited.

Half of me expected for her to jump at the chance to send this speeding down the track of inhibitions, expecting her to part her lips and run the tip of her tongue along the length of my thumb, she had done it both times we had found ourselves in bed together but she didn't. Instead she nuzzled against my hand allowing me to slide my hand back just enough to intensify the intimacy. I just watch her in awe not quite sure what she was thinking. She nuzzles once more against my hand before tilting her head just a bit so her lips lightly rested against my palm, her eyes never once leaving mine. There is so much warmth behind them, there is lust I know that—I can see it rising like a tide but what I find myself stuck on is the love I see.

I go to debate whether or not it would be smart to cross this line that we had been tip-toeing around for weeks. But I found myself lacking the the desire to debate it. I wanted to touch her—really touch her. I wanted to hold her and caress her and kiss her and love her.

I wanted her.

Like an answer to a prayer I hadn't yet said she lets go of my hand and wrapped it around the curve of my waist before pulling me against her body, my arms leaving their previous tasks as they wrap around her body. Nearly the second I find myself in her strong embrace I feel my body relax. There was just something about her touch, the feel of her body, the sweet familiar smell oh her that made me weak. It was exciting, exhilarating yet soothing all at the same time.

For a moment she just holds me close and the world seems to slow until there is nothing but me and her. The sound of the violent raindrops beating against the glass hushed, the chill in the air was replaced with a wave of warmth. Everything just drifted away except for her.

My eyes slowly dance over her flawless features till they rest on her lips and I'm suddenly very aware of how close we are. How easy it would be to kiss her, to throw caution to the wind just one more time.

Inhaling sharply I lean forward closing what little space there was between us brushing my lips against hers.

Without hesitation she reacts but once gentle nature falters slightly. She doesn't tease as I had started to, no she kisses me back hard, almost brutal, crushing my lips against her own. Instinctively I opened my mouth allowing her, her wish. I can't help the way I moan into her mouth, the feeling of her lounge darting between my lips causing a wave of pleasure I wasn't quite ready for.

My hands start to fumble around her waist searching for the tie that was keeping her robe closed, the urge to feel more, see more quickly taking over. It didn't take but moments for me to respond to her leading nature of the kiss. Her hands leaving my hips only to occupy themselves in my hair pulling me closer, allowing me to freely explore the familiar yet fascinating inside of her mouth freely. Tilting my head back slightly just enough to nip at her bottom lip earning a soft whimper. She was always a sucker for a little roughness though she tried to hide it from me. Smirking to myself I repeat my previous action earning the same result.

Though my smirk quickly faded as her hands left my hair to cover my own at her waist. Reluctantly I begin to pull back assuming she was stopping me from furthering this. I had to admit I was more than a little surprised but then again I understood. Better than understanding, I knew why. There were a million and one reasons why we shouldn't go through with this. And I knew that she was going to pick one and spout it off to me doing what I would normally do. But she wasn't stopping me, at least not the way I was thinking. Her hands undid the tie seemingly effortlessly allowing it to fall open all the while her eyes never left mine. A smug smile crossing her lips.

"Seemed as though you needed some assistance doctor," she whispers huskily, her tone riddled with desire.

"I was perfectly fine," I say half consciously, my mind trying to process too many things at once. "But I appreciate the concern," I smirk before finally tearing my eyes from hers and letting them dance over her form. The already compromising robe fell open just enough for me to see the swell of her breasts, her nipples peeking out, pink and round, the tips hard. Her stomach tight and flat, just as I had remembered it to be.

She was incredible. Beyond incredible in fact, even with all my fancy terms and definitions none would be enough to accurately describe just how perfect she was. And now somehow she was offering herself to me. Without hesitation. Without shame. Without reservation.

It was an interesting thought, and intoxicating one. Yes she was a succubus and the idea of her plus sex was really a no-brainer but in reality she never went all the way when she fed. No, there was touching light foreplay—just enough to make me sick to my stomach but she never went all the way. Her subtle way of having some control over what she was. Her way of showing despite her nature, she was still in control. Yet here she was, this beautiful and flawless creature-woman completely surrendering to me.

Swallowing hard, I reach out one hand and touch her tensed chin, letting my fingers trail down the curve of her neck, over her collar bone trialing down between her breasts, over her stomach, stopping just above the juncture between her legs. I could hear her draw in a sharp breath which masked a moan. God the sound of her moan was enough to drive you made alone and boy was she a moaner.

"Lauren," she breathed and all I could do was nod and pretend to be completely focused on her words and not what I wanted to do to her. "Lauren,"

"Hm?"

"Lauren," her tone hardens just a bit causing my hand to slide back up to her hip, my eyes shifting to meet hers.

"Do you not want-"

"No!" she chuckles softly, the tops of her checks beginning to redden. "I mean no," her tone dropping another octave. "I want—I really, really want."

"Mm," I can't help the smile that takes over my face. "Then what is it baby?" I didn't mean to call her baby, it wasn't even a term I really used but for some reason I used it whenever I could with her and that just happened to be moments like this.

"I really like the sound of that," she smiles her hand balled in a lose fist, the back of her fingers gently running over my check before opening up as it found a home on the curve of my neck. Her fingertip tickling the back of my neck but instead of laughing I find another chill shooting down my spine to meet the boiling heat resonating in the pit of my stomach.

"Me too," I lean into her touch and for a moment I think this is where we're stopping. There is a completely different feel now and I can't exactly tell what she is thinking. I know from the look in her eyes, the sounds shes made, how she moves that she wants this yet she is pulling us to a stop.

"Lauren,"

"You know you're usually moaning when you say my name this much,"

"Make love to me," she says it softly, almost embarrassed. Her eyes drop to the floor and then back up to mine as if she is scared of my answer. I want to laugh and say of course but there is something about her that is different. There is something telling me she isn't using that select term to be polite. Something is telling me she actually means those words, words I don't think she has ever spoken—not in this context.

I just nod with a smile wishing she'd understood that to me every time we've been together it's been making-love. Maybe not in the literal sense of soft and slow and caring and tender—but there was always love behind every kiss, every touch, every moan—there was always love. She maneuvers us so she is now the one with her back to the bed before taking several steps back and sitting. Her robe still teasingly open, teasing her body that was so warm and inviting-waiting for me. My eyes keep locked with hers as I quickly slip free from my clothes.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers her thought aloud as her eyes dance over my body with an unusual warmth.

Reaching out she takes my hand pulling me closer, standing in between her legs looking down at her my hands slide onto her shoulders. Slipping the silky material down her shoulders I let it fall to the mattress not bothering with it any further than that. Sliding up further onto the bed she waited for me to follow, she didn't have to wait long.

Every inch of her body was pressed up against mine, her arms lazily wrapped around my neck. I held her close, relishing how she felt. Relishing the fact that she for tonight she was all mine. I could feel every inch of her skin. Feel every tremble she made. Hear every moan, every breath, every word she spoke. For now there was only us. My eyes have somehow managed to never leave her own through this all, yet this was the first time I truly realized the intensity of it all.

This couldn't possibly be real. But the sound of her whispering my name tells me it is.

The feel of her body beneath me is slowly driving me insane. The feeling of every muscle, taut, tense and straining, just as her self control was. A tiny shudder went through me as I realized what was about to happen. Pulling back from our embrace just a bit giving me enough leverage to lean down without resting too much weight on her. Covering her lips with my own initiating another kiss though this one remained soft and slow. Remaining as gentle as possible I push my tongue into her mouth, exploring, savoring the taste.

After an eternity that wasn't quite long enough we break for air, but I don't need my hands to breath. Shifting my weight adequately I run my hand down over her body slowly, teasingly. Finger tips tracing her collarbone down her chest until I reach her first set of curves. I make sure to weigh my touch when cupping her breast My thumb brushing over her nipple lightly earning a gasp that sent waves of arousal coursing through my body, specifically adding to the already unbearable tension between my thighs. The new wave of welcomed discomfort causing me to shift once more atop of her, this earning a moan. Taking pleasure in it all I did it again, this time letting my thumb tease her nipple a bit more now. Gentle didn't mean no teasing after all. Doing it once more adding more pressure she moaned once again softly only this time my astonishment was less, while I found my arousal quickly growing.

Leaning down my lips find her neck, her throat, the curve of her shoulder before sliding down to kiss the space between her breasts. Kissing up the curve of her left breast earns me more than soft moan. Lazily I traced circles with my tongue along the outer edges of her nipples. I wasn't quite touching them, not yet anyway. Smiling to myself I close my eyes as she laces her fingers in my hair. Teasing her this way idly for several minutes sliding between each one until I was sure she thought she knew what I was going to do when my mouth returned to where it had started. Without warning, I felt my mouth closed over her nipple tugging gently, insistently.

"Lauren," she called out, hands tensing as she pushed my head down.

Pulling the nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently, tongue occasionally reaching out to flick gently over the very tip of it. Her hands clutching my head tighter now. But it didn't hurt, nor did it detour me in fact it made me want more. Leaving this one I moved back to the other giving it the same treatment until her sporadic moans were a steady flow. Never did I like my name more than when it was being moaned by this woman. Lifting my head despite her hold, eyes opening to look up into hers.

"You're amazing," she says breathlessly and any other time I would have blushed, would have shrugged off the complement but this time I just smiled before dipping my head back down to resume my journey.

A trail of opened mouth kisses down her stomach earning a new tremble with every one. I didn't make it just one kiss below her belly button when I found her eagerly scooting up the bed allowing me to better adjust myself between her legs. Looking up for a moment I see her pressing her head against the pillow, eyes tightly shut, body trembling with anticipation. I couldn't help but smirk at the wave of pride, the way she was reacting to the mere anticipation—the memory of just the few times before.

Leaning down further to place light kisses along the inside of her thigh. I lifted her legs up just enough so I could slip my arms under her knees, hand gripping the tops of her thighs. The feel of her legs trembling made me remember just how aroused I was myself. Reaching my hand over her thigh using my fingers to open her lips wide so that I had full, unblocked access. Unable to deny her or even myself any longer I give in. She cries my name out sharply, twisting against my hold as my lips covered her, my tongue sliding over her in one smooth motion. My grip tighten as my tongue slipped over her again, from bottom to top, lingering teasingly there at the top, as she moaned out for more. Apparently the feeling of my mouth, tongue, wet and hot, rhythmical stroking her like this was becoming too much as she continued to fight against my hold. Her body arching up forcing more of herself into my mouth.

She sounded unbelievable. She tasted unbelievable. She was unbelievable.

I let my tongue dart over her once again, and made sure to flick it over the very center of her. She clutched at my head tighter and I heard my name once more that sounded more like a desperate whimper, a plea for more than anything. Reluctantly, I tore my hungry mouth away, and she opened her eyes for the first time since I had started. I lifted myself back up and moved so that I was once again hovering over her withering body. I wanted to bring her to the edge that way, to taste her as she came. But she had asked me to make love to her and this wasn't what she had meant by that.

"Baby," I whisper out but she doesn't speak, she doesn't even bother to open her eyes as she leans up and kisses me. I traced my free hand over her, my fingertips at the slender curve of her stomach, urging her body up closer to mine. My eyes steal another glance down at her body but when I look back up I find her eyes staring back up into mine. They're heavy and dark, far darker than I had ever seen them before. I wanted to find the right words to tell her exactly how beautiful she was. How incredible I found her to be. Just how in love with her I was. But instead of words I keep my eyes locked with hers, my thigh pressing firmly against her as her legs tighten around my body the best they can. A smile followed by a soft moan escaped me at the sight of how she bit her bottom lip when I pressed down harder.

"Lauren," she moans breathlessly each time a little louder, a little harsher. She's watching me carefully, intently trying to urge me with my eyes to go faster-harder. She thinks I don't realize it—-I do, but she is going to have to wait. Keeping the same rhythm I know is driving her insane but she manages to keep composer—-for a bit.

Her hands leave the small of my back to grab my shoulders and squeeze tightly, I'm sure she has broken skin but none the less it earns a moan from us both. But most of all it earns her catching me off guard just enough to flip me over onto my back, with her atop of me our legs still tightly intertwined. I shift slightly, trying to get used to this position. Trying to get use to her dictating our movements and God was that hard to do. I moan her name aloud, my eyes closing as I push my head back against the mattress. The things this woman could do with her body were beyond believable.

"Lauren, look at me." she whispers. It's a polite command but a command none the less—one I follow.

Forcing my eyes open I find myself once again staring into hers, knowing I get the point not to look away her hands grip my shoulders as she arches her back up and presses her lower weight down harder but not faster. She repeats this same rhythm until it hurts but it's a pain I'd happily die feeling.

Continuing to move my hands leave her sides to seek her breasts once again. She gasps as my fingers traced over the nipples, teasing them, making them harder than they already were. Releasing my hold my hands return to her hips needing to hold her. The sound of our overlapping moans echoing through the room. I can't help but push her weight down as I arch up. Every muscle aches now but in moments, just a few more skillful movements and the pain would be far from my mind.

But she surprises me once again, she manages to slid her hand between us as she lowers her body closer to mine. Her fingers quickly search amongst a mixture of wetness for what would bring me-bring us over the edge. And she found it.

Her fingers slid inside of me as she moved her hips just twice more before I found myself screaming out her name. Her voice following closely behind. For several minutes neither of us moved a muscle we just stared into each others eyes letting all those unspoken words remain unspoken. And then finally she removes her hand as she clapses atop of me. Her face burred in the crook of my neck, soft innocent kisses tickling me but instead of laughing I kiss her shoulder and hold her body close.

"You're so amazing," she mumbles softly against my skin after several minutes of silence, her voice startling me since I had thought she drifted off long ago.

"I should be saying that too you," I smile against her shoulder, idly continuing to stroke her hair.

"No," she pulls back abruptly just enough so I can see her face. "I don't mean just this Lauren—I mean everything-you're so amazing to me. How you can handle everything so effortlessly. How you can remain so calm and collected through it all. How I know I can always depend on you no matter what,"

"It's nothing amazing Bo," I whisper catching myself from calling her baby. "I just want to be someone you can count on, someone you can trust."

"I do trust you,"

"I know," I smile softly up at her.

"God, how can you do that." she rolls her eyes and giggles as her cheeks begin to redden once again.

"Do what?" "Look at me like I'm the only thing you can see, like I'm something** that **beautiful,"

"You are," I say as serious as I can manage given our situation, given my body's near euphoric state.

"Right," she rolls her eyes again and gives me that playful smile of hers which would normally make me want to kiss her.

"I've been around quite a bit Bo, I've seen amazing things. Some Fae, some man made some nature made but none of them even combined compares to what I see when I look at you,"

"You've already got me Doc, no need to work so hard." she smirks as she leans down capturing my lips with her own deepening the kiss just enough to get the point to leave this alone.

So I do.

When we break apart this time, I lean up and give her a playful peck before running my hands up and down her back to sooth her. She just smiles softly through a yawn before she begins to settle back down. Her face nuzzling back into the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped tightly around me the best she can manage. Her body pressing against my so tight it could be considered dead-weighting but I welcome it, all of it.

Tonight—now we play a couple and when we wake we'll go back to being whatever it is we really are. We'll exchange secret looks and steal touches. We'll continue to keep our feelings like our desires unspoken. We'll fall back into our dance of insanity.

But right now she was laying in my arms finding comfort in me and that was all I wanted to think about. The smell of her hair, of her skin. The many tastes of her body still fresh in my mouth, on my lips.

The memory of the love in her eyes still fresh in my mind.

Everything else, all of those unspoken words would have to wait just a little longer.


	2. Day 26-Lauren's POV

**A.N.** Okay I know it was supposed to be a one shot but I was looking for a side project apart from Dawn o.a. New Age since I'm busy with finals and don't have the time to work on that intricate of a plot. So until next week I'll be messing with this one. Thank you for all the feed back I appreciate immensely.

* * *

_**DAY: 26-Lauren's POV**_

"All because I didn't bring you a sandwich?" I ask staring her down with far less anger about this 'argument' than she has. "You don't even like sandwiches Bo," I say justifying my actions that shouldn't actually need justification.

"It's about the inconsideration," she starts to walk away before spinning back around so fast I'm almost positive she's hit her leg against the desk. "And yes Lauren, I know what the word means."

"It is not this big of a deal, I can easily go back across the street to get you one."

"No, I don't want it now."

"You just spent ten minutes telling me how hungry you are,"

"Oh, so you counted?"

"What?"

"You counted how long I was ye—talking to you?" No Bo you had it right the first time—it was definitely **yelling at me,** but okay.

"Bo," I say as she sits back down. "I was not counting I was completely listening to you talk **at me** for ten minutes about how hungry you are and how I'm a horrible person because I didn't bring you a sandwich,"

"I didn't say horrible," she says softly looking from the desk top back up to me with her sad, mopey eyes that normally make me unable to think about anything other than how adorable she is but at this moment I'm too frustrated to fixate on it, it's sad too because it really is one of the cutest looks you would ever see.

"It was implied."

"No it wasn't. I would never imply you are a horrible person Lauren-maybe a little unthoughtful at times and possibly a food Nazi but never horrible,"

"Hm," I raise an eyebrow and seriously contemplate her comment. "I'm not going to touch that one,"

I shake my head while letting out a sigh deciding this ridiculousness has gone on long enough. Finally pulling off my jacket I toss it onto the wobbling folding chair near the door before readying to walk away and take a shower but of course it is never that easy as I hear her starting to shift behind me and I just know she isn't done yet.

"So you're leaving again?"

"I'm going to take a shower I would hardly classify it as leaving,"

"Right, big date for you tonight."

And there it is. I snort to myself to keep from laughing. I was so, so close from walking away from this I really was. One foot on the bathroom tile, my hands on the door-frame, eyes locked on the all too tiny and questionable shower that was calling my name. So close. Sighing once more I don't move but instead look over at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Just remembering you have that big date tonight with what's her name,"

"It's Alicia and it is not a date it is an undercover operation with a Water Fae, which Hale decided to send us on,"

"All I heard was, blah, blah, blah—blind date that Hale set up,"

I have to turn my face away and bite my tongue to keep from laughing. She is actually a hundred and ten percent mad about this and I know she is, I know she is actually angry but there is just something so adorable about her sitting there pouting as a five year old would. Sure from anyone else I would consider it immature and had I actually been as angry as her I would have called her out on it but considering mad was the furthest thing from my mind I just found it adorable.

"Are you done?" I ask with a small smile that won't suppress as I turn back to face her. "I would really like to shower now,"

"Sure I'll just wait around by myself and do nothing—hungry."

"I offered to go back to get you one—in fact Bo eat mine I'll be eating tonight. And you were technically the one who blew your cover with The Ravenger so,"

"Yeah well," she pauses and gives me an attempt at a scowl which turns back into a pout. "He has a stupid name,"

"Right, that is your justification for holding a knife to his throat?"

"I don't need a justification in case you don't remember," she scowls again this time doing a better job of it as she stands once again. "I'm not the one who has to be here, I'm still the unaligned succubus who is free to do as she pleases,"

"And I'm the owned human,"

She swallows and I can see the guilt washing over her face, I could see it the second the words finished passing through her lips but it was too late. The comment was said, and the damage was done. I don't know why I'm hurt, it's all true. She is a succubus, she is unaligned and free to do what she wants. She is free to break the rules and go where she wants when she wants. She is free to sleep with who she wants and date who she wants and flirt with who she wants. But I'm not. I'm human and owned probably for eternity. I can't pack up and disappear, I can't travel the world—hell I can't even travel the country. I can't chose to be with who I want, I can't even chose who I go on dates with apparently. Don't know why that surprises me, I didn't have a choice the first time me and her slept together.

"Lauren,"

"It's fine,"

"Lauren just listen I'm an ass, that didn't come out how I meant it too."

"Yes it did. And you're right Bo you aren't an ass, but what you are is a hypocrite. You want to talk about thoughtlessness then lets talk about the Holiday Inn in New York when you were in the middle of a conversation with me when that guy came up and you invited him to join us. Or in the Wallace Motel in Maine when you actually brought someone back to your room and didn't bother to at least move the bed away from the wall. Or at the Connolly Plaza when you went to get us something to eat but came back four hours later with no food because you stopped for a _snack_." I took a breath stepping out from the bathroom back into the one room hotel room. "Don't want to make things personal? Then lets talk about how many times you've broken the guidelines you agreed to follow—or even the law. Lets talk about how many mistakes you've made just within these past few weeks that got us in some very questionable situations? If you ask me that is far more unthoughtful then me not getting you a sandwich in which by the way I had asked if you wanted one but you were too busy texting Dyson that you hadn't even realized I had left the room."

Standing frozen behind the desk her eyes widened but said nothing. I took a much needed breath and waited for her retort which she always seemed to have but there was nothing but a heavy silence. Taking another breath I just waited for her to snap out of her shock but there was nothing I had actually managed to shut her up and grip her full attention for the first time when it hadn't come to sex.

I hadn't meant to snap, I'm not the type to snap—not normally and not at her but here I was. I had intended to never bring any of this up, after all it was water under the bridge what was the point in drawing attention to it. But yet somehow here we were. She has this look of subtle fear in her eyes and I know it's because she thinks I'm angry and she has never seen me angry before but I'm not—not really. I'm hurt, but I won't tell her that so she can go on thinking I'm angry—it doesn't make much difference now.

I know she isn't my girlfriend—i know this, in fact I remind myself of this fact everyday so things like this don't happen but yet here we are in the middle of a fight that a couple should be having, not two people '_stuck working_' together. Essentially that is what we've been-partners, no different than Dyson and Hale—if they had slept together on several occasions and had feelings for one another but essentially the same.

She wasn't here because she wanted to be with me she was here because she wanted to help people and I was just the person who got stuck with her. This she proved over and over again on several occasions, those I spoke of—and so many more. Sure we slept together a few nights ago and sure I had convinced myself something had changed, that I meant something but now-I don't think it did. I think it was just convince. After all if it wasn't just convince then why was she still texting Dyson every few minutes. Why hadn't she tried to kiss me again or even talk about it? No instead she wants to argue about a damn sandwich and pout because she has to spend the night as my backup rather than me being hers.

"If you are that worried that I will screw this up, that I can't handle something as simple as this then call Hale and tell him." I say as I pull my phone from my pocket and toss it onto the desk before storming to the door. "I may just be an enslaved human but I can still do things Bo. You may not find them as impressive as being able to last in bed for twenty-four hours straight or turn into a tiny wolf but I can still do things," I'm in the hall now pulling the door shut behind myself making sure to slam it but suddenly I find myself pushing it back open. "By the way Bo, Dyson is a type of shape-shifter who happens to turn in a wolf, there are actual wolfs who are three times the size of him." and with that I slammed the door.

I know that was a ridiculous thing to say, yes it was true but still had little to nothing to do with this. Here I was being the irrational, pouting child spouting insults at someone who wasn't even here for a reason none other than I was jealous.

Shaking my head trying to shake off the building tears. This was completely ridiculous, the fight was ridiculous, the reason for the fight was ridiculous—everything about this past month was ridiculous. This plan of a cohesive world Hale was trying for was pointless. Dark, Light and Human all working together was ridiculous. These groups weren't the Big-Three, they were never going to work peacefully together so why go through all the trouble of trying. I would perfectly be happy back in my lab, sure it was a cage but it was my cage. And God do I miss my apartment-sure it isn't actually mine but I can buy into the illusion that it is.

"Everything okay ma'am?"

I turn to the creepy desk clear who could pass for Norman Bates brother and give him a nod. But honestly do I look okay? I'm power-walking toward the exit with no jacket into twenty degree, pouring down rain with tears falling down my cheeks and sniffling. Who would think that was okay? Who?

Then again who would tell someone to make-love to them and then act like it didn't happen?

Storming through the parking-lot ignoring the looks from several people as I made my way to the red, rented Toyota. A soft curse passing my lips as I realize I don't have the keys. Looking around I see if there is someone to go but almost every store is abandon and I of course don't have my wallet.

"Please," I whisper aloud trying the door. "Thank you." shaking my head I slip into the drivers seat.

In retrospect I should probably be pretty concerned that we had left the car unlocked in this neighborhood but all I can't think about is how embarrassed I am. Embarrassed at the twenty some odd people who witnessed me crying on my way to the car. Embarrassed at losing my temper and saying what I had said. Embarrassed at being jealous over someone that isn't mine to be jealous over. Embarrassed because I used facts to insult someone over something so petty. Embarrassed because I'm in-love with someone who doesn't know-doesn't care. Embarrassed because I've apparently become the type of woman who sits in her car and cries over the girl she isn't even involved with. Embarrassed because I wasn't free. Embarrassed because everything I own I don't really own. Embarrassed because despite all of my accomplishments, despite my age-I'm some how living under the rules of a seventeen year old.

God, my life was an embarrassment.

"Jesus!" I scream as I turn at the sound of the door being pulled open. I didn't mean to scream, I don't usually get startled since I'm usually paying attention to everything but this time I hadn't seen her approaching. "What are you doing?"

"Come back inside,"

"I don't want to,"

"Lauren,"

"Bo you go back inside you're getting soaked," I say as I reach over for the door but she is making sure to keep a hold on it. "You're going to get sick,"

"Then come back inside with me,"

"No,"

"Then I guess I'm going to get sick,"

"Bo,"

"Lauren please, you can hit me or kick me or yell at me—just come back inside with me,"

"I don't want to hit you,"

"Fine," she huffs and looks up around the parking-lot and I'm pretty sure she is about to give up, that is until she reaches in and grabs me by the arms effectively pulling me out of the car. "You didn't deserve that, I didn't mean it how it sounded but that doesn't matter I should have known better. And I know you can do this tonight, I know that because you are incredible in every sense of the word. You want to yell at me or be mad or whatever else I can take it, I deserve it just—don't leave."

I didn't speak I just watched her, watched the pain and sincerity in her eyes, in her features. She looked so hurt, so scared and I wanted to kiss it all away after all we were only inches apart but what would that solve. We'd kiss and then we would probably have sex and nothing would change, it would only add to the complication. It would only add to the hurt and I'm already hurt enough, I honestly can't take anymore. I can't handle getting my hopes up just to be let down again, I just can't anymore.

"Bo, I-"

"You can't leave," she says and it's true I am under orders and I don't have the keys so I really can't leave but I stay silent letting the freezing rain pour down on me, just as well it masks my tears. "Because,"

"Because?" I look back up from her lips to her glistening eyes and I'm sure there are tears.

"Because this month has been the best of my life,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah it's been hard and often disgusting and apparently I've been a huge asshole but," she pauses and I can now see she's been crying this whole time. "I've gotten to spend it with you. We've been able to spend time together and I've been able to get to know you more then just the basic stuff. I mean if we were back home at the rate we were going it would have been another two years before I found out about the time you forgot your class schedule and ended up sitting through a class that wasn't yours. Or the time when accidentally drank your science project. Or that dream you use to have about being a house wife. Or how you became interested in medicine. Or how you learned to do that thing with your hips that makes me crazy," she smirks with a soft chuckle which masks a sniffle.

"You were paying attention?"

"Of course I was,"

She smiles softly and takes a step back from me as she sees I'm taking one forward. I look down at the car before looking back up at the street and can't help but think what would happen if I just ran. What would happen? But then I hear her sniffle, I hear the sound of her trying not to cry—because of me. I hear her. Swallowing back a new wave of tears I nod unconsciously more to myself than anything.

Turning back to her I give her a soft smile with another nod and take a deep breath.

"Come on I have to get ready and you're soaking wet,"

"So are you," she grins at me and for a moment I can't tell if she is actually talking about what I'm talking about.

I walk a step behind her, just watching her at first trying to figure out what that comment mean until I realize I've once again turned down a chance at freedom for her. Sighing I wipe my face from the tears, from the rain and push the hurt from my mind. I let my eyes travel to her hips and begin welcoming back the memories of the other night. I let my mind focus on her comment and the many meanings it had.

Those were the unspoken things I wanted to think about now, there would be time for the rest—there always was.


	3. Day 27-Lauren's POV

_**Day 27: Lauren's POV**_

_**Hale: **Bo better not be there with you.** (9:45 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **Lauren why is Bo not answering her phone? Is she there with you two? **(9:59 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **Is it done yet?** (10:09 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **Lauren.** (10:30 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **Sorry—Kenz got a hold of her she was napping.** (10:47 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **Last text...make sure you're collecting all the receipts for the hotel. **(10:58 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **How do you deal with this? I haven't got a moment of peace. Text after text after text. **(11:02 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Aren't you two done yet?I would have had it done in like three seconds **(11:06 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **I'm think going to take a shower.** (11:30 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **In case you come back and find me not here not being a pervert **(11:43 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Unless you are feeling like naughty Dr. Lewis in which case I'll wait to shower ;p** (11:48 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Consider the little face a hint.** (11:59 p.m.)**_

I glance over the absurd amount of texts cluttering up the locked screen of my phone, the tiny green flashing light finally winning the battle with my curiosity. I try not to smirk at the later half but I'm sure I've failed since when I look up from the table Alicia is smirking at me behind the rim of her Chardonnay. She doesn't say anything though, she was just that type of woman.

I had only met her once a couple years ago, my first experience with a water Fae which ironically I thought was just lay terms for a Fae whose origin came from a body of water—interestingly enough that is not the case, there actually is a specific type of Fae called water Fae.

I smirk at myself at the thought, the use of the term interesting—Bo would be polite enough to listen maybe even find it cute, my Geek-Speak but I am about the only person who would find that actually interesting.

My smirk turns to a polite smile as she takes my action as a silent permission to check her own phone. She was what you would call the definition of a classy woman. She always knew when to speak and when not too. When it was time to make an entrance or an exit. Just the exact lines of sexy and slutty. She knew her table manners and had a way of elegantly owning the room the second she made her entrance. And of course she was beautiful as most Fae seemed to be but beyond beauty she was smart, brilliant in fact. If I had another glass or two of wine I may have actually admitted she was smarter than myself and God was that sexy. She was sexy and brilliant and charming and everything I would have normally drooled over and here I was actually on a date with her.

Sure we could call it a 'case' or a 'mission' but that had been taken care of in exactly fifteen seconds, two hours ago. Now we were three course into a five course meal in a sophisticated, five-star restaurant with great food and was very romantic. She was charming and funny and brilliant so what was the problem?

Bo.

No matter how many lovely smiles she flashed at me they just weren't as endearing as Bo's. They didn't make me feel like everything was going to be okay or make my heart skip a beat. No matter how many glances were stolen none of them made my heart race nor made my mind race with the unspoken meaning behind them. No matter how many 'innocent' touches taken they didn't make butterflies swarm in the pit of my stomach or make my blood boil. No matter how many laughs she earned they always seemed hallow in comparison to the ones Bo could earn.

Yes the problem to an otherwise perfect evening, perfect situation, perfect woman—was Bo.

"Everything alright?"

"Hm?" I clear my throat giving me a moment to slide from my succubus centered thoughts back to reality. "Oh yes fine, sorry about that the little light was driving me insane."

"No worries I felt the same way," she smiles softly and she means it as a joke, a way to easy my guilt over being rude but all it does is make me realize the light is once again blinking. "You may check it Lauren, I won't find offense to it. I know Hale has been overly anal over things lately especially with you being partnered with the unaligned succubus," my eyes shift from my phone back up to her, hand resting atop of it.

"Especially?"

"Yes," she nods taking another sip. "Well it is a delicate situation considering Bo is his friend and all but we all know how she can be,"

"No, I don't know how she can be."

"Lauren there is no need to lie, it is no secret that she is careless and sloppy."

"Is that so?" I can feel my eyebrow rise, my jaw tighten as I straighten in my chair.

"Of course. I mean you must have realized why you were here with her,"

"No, please do share."

"Well the least offensive way-"

"No, no please be offensive if need be."

"Well Lauren you do know that this has pretty much been a babysitting duty right?" she pauses and the guilt is immediately evident in her features. "He didn't tell you," she sighs heavily and takes a drink of her wine rather than a sip. "Lauren the first case with the Ramadon was a genuine case but when it was apparent that it was a successful way to keep Bo away for a while and that you have an adequate amount of control on her he decided it would be a win-win plan to occupy her while the Elders came into town."

"I see," I nod as I push my chair out by three inches.

"I'm sorry Lauren I thought you had known. But did you really think that someone with your expertise would be partnered with someone like her even in a situation as ridiculous as a Human-Fae partnering,"

"I'm human," it's an unintentional whisper as I take my hand off the table.

"Right," she says with a political smile pretending as if she had remembered that teeny, tiny fact. "But you are you. You are practically and honorary Fae. The Light value you and everything you've done."

"Of course," I flash my own political smile and nod the sudden reminder of who she was jumping to the forefront of my mind.

"I didn't mean to offend you, in fact I was going to offer you to come back to my hotel. Not sexually of course but I feel tremendously awful for you about the conditions you've had to suffer through having to tag along with her."

I have to hold in a snort at her comment, she feels awful about these conditions I've had to suffer through? These? Yeah they've been motels with some questionable cleaning processes. They've been scary and run down and places I would hate to stay but these conditions were nothing compared to what I've been through-on account of these Light Fae who suddenly seem to value me so much. Taking a deep breath I repeat to myself exactly where she fell on the hierarchy of the Light Fae.

"No it's fine,"

"Now I feel awful we were having a perfectly pleasant time,"

"We were and I appreciate it all," I stand. "The only problem is I only left enough Kibble and water out for an hour and I'm sure if I stay out much longer Bo will manage to slip her leash." Pushing my chair back in making sure to keep a smile on my face. "God knows what reckless thing she might do on her own,"

Despite the insult and attitude she still stood respectively for me, there was a smirk curving her lips with a glisten in her eyes. I'm sure she was surprised by my response after all so was I but I think she also liked it. Honestly I wasn't exactly mad at her not even at Hale that much. I was mad at the general opinion of Bo in which apparently was shared across the board. And yes some of those things I have thought on occasion but none the less they were my things to think. She was my-she was my-well I don't know what to use to finish that sentence but the fact of the matter was no one knew her well enough to think those things.

Yes she could be careless, reckless, irresponsible at times but when she acted that way nine out of ten times it was because she thought she was acting in the best interest of whomever she was trying to help. The problem with Bo was three fold, she had too big of a heart was the biggest issue. The second was that she was immature at times and the third was more of the cause of the second problem—she just didn't have the life experience someone her age should.

She never had an actual lasting best friend until Kenzi. She never has had a real and stable relationship. She never experienced everything that comes along with having a real, committed relationship such as the jealousy, and learning how to navigate the issues that arise. She never learned how to deal with personal issues in relationships and I am using the term relationships in the general term now.

I know all of this about her and I won't lie sometimes even knowing this isn't enough to make excuses for some of her actions but most times it is, after all it is the truth.

Sighing I slide into the drivers seat and quickly start the car, yes the rain has stopped but my weather app continues to stress there will be another pour down-despite what a certain succubus says. Smirking to myself at the thought of her I buckle my seat-belt and check my phone. Ha, what do you know _10 New Messages_.

_**Bo: **So should I take your silence as a polite no to the shower offer?** (12:12 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Or is that a yes I'm so excited for it that I am rushing back and have no time to text?** (12:17 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Just to let ya' know I'm hoping for the second. **(12:18 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Okay maybe I over stepped-I'm sorry.** (12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Okay I seriously feel like I've crossed over into obsessive stalking but you aren't texting back and I'm worried I upset you. I was just joking.** (12:30 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Unless you are up for it in which case I am super up for it. ;)** (12:34 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Sometimes I wish I was a guy.** (12:37 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Sounded weird I meant because I could use 3X the innuendo. like UP for it lol **(12:38 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Okay just delete the last few text and go back to the apology. **(12:43 a.m.)**_

_**Kenzi: TEXT. BO. BACK. ASAP. **I am losing my mind having to hear why you aren't texting her back so** TEXT HER BACK. NOW. (12:46 a.m.)**_

I lean back in my seat, a smirk forcing it's way onto my lips and decide to end her suffering.

**Me:**_ I'm on my way back now_. **(12:48 a.m.)**

**Me:** _Not mad or bothered just was unable to answer the phone. _**(12:48 a.m.)**

I go to set the phone down on the passenger's seat and head back after all what was the need to text her I'd be there in less than fifteen minutes but somewhere in between all of this I hadn't completely realized my body was already reacting to her offer. Grinning to myself my eyes shift from the steering wheel back down to the phone and for a moment I toy with the idea of being playful—being spontaneous.

Then I remember who I am.

I ready to pull out when that intrusive little light catches my eye once more and despite my better judgment I pick it up.

**Bo: **_Finally. I'm starving are you bringing me something?_ **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me**: _You could say that, it depends though. _**(12:49 a.m.)**

**Bo:** _On what? :( _ **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me:**_ One what exactly you are starving for._ **(12:49 a.m.)**

I can feel my cheeks burning and the longer there isn't a response the more I feel my heart speed up. God why would I do that. Maybe she didn't get what I was hinting at. Shaking my head at myself embarrassment quickly building to the point that when I feel the phone vibrate I almost refuse to check.

_**Bo: **My, my Dr. Lewis are you attempting to talk dirty to me?** (12:50 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Talk dirty? No. Speak suggestively...possibly. **(12:50 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Well in that case please do continue.** (12:50 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **It doesn't work that way. See you'd have to say something and then I'd have to say something suggestive to follow it up. Told you it's not me talking dirty.** (12:50 a.m.)**_

Foolishly I look up from my phone looking around the semi-filled parking lot making sure no one was around. In retrospect I know even if people were walking by no one would know I was text-flirting nor could they even read the text. Even if they had looked into the car all they'd see is me smiling from ear to ear and that could be for any number of reasons.

**Bo: **_Well that case let me think of something to good to say..._. **(12:51 a.m.)**

I know the pause is because she is actually debating with herself just how far to push this. I don't blame her I'm actually debating that exact thought. I mean how far was too far? How far did I want to actually go? Was she just playing around? Was she hoping for this to lead somewhere? Was I hoping for this to go somewhere? My body was certainly answering yes to that question but logically I was hesitant on the thought.

_**Bo: **If I was to say that I have this very explicit fantasy of you giving me a lap dance...you would say...?** (12:51 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **I'd say...you switch our positions in this fantasy and I wouldn't be opposed.** (12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Hmm. Okay...so if I was to say I was laying here wanting you...you'd say...?** (12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **I'd say that you are censoring yourself and not saying what you really want to. **(12:52 a.m.)**_

Okay so for someone who is supposed to be hesitant of pushing this to the next level I was certainly pushing this but what could I say this was surprisingly fun and sexy and exhilarating and with every passing heartbeat, every passing rush of heat I found myself enjoying it more and more.

**Bo: **_Okay. What would you say if I told you I was laying here on the bed in nothing more than that matching set of red bra and panties you like so much desperately waiting for you to get here. _**_(12:53 a.m.)_**

**_Me: _**_I'd ask why you were desperately waiting for me when I know you're skilled enough to take care of yourself._**_ (12:53 a.m.)_**

**_Bo: _**_Because the feel of your mouth on me has no comparison._**_ (12:53 a.m.)_**

**_Me: _**_I can make an argument against that. _**_(12:53 a.m.)_**

**_Bo: _**_You could try but you'd lose._**_ (12:53 a.m.)_**

**_Bo: _**_The softness of your lips, the warmth of you breath, the skill of your tongue. It's incomparable. Indescribable. _**_(12:54 a.m.)_**

**_Bo: _**_I could let my idly wandering hand find a home between my thighs and give me the sweet release my body is aching for...but I think there is a chance that you want to be the one to bring me over the edge. To be the one to make me cum for you._**_ (12:54 a.m.)_**

Licking my suddenly dry lips I look up and look around the parking lot pointlessly. Me being me I can't help but start to debate this in my head. Then I realize how much my body has responded to this-to her. Realize that this little 'f_orced relationship'_ won't last for much longer and when we get back we'll be returning to a life that had us forced apart.

_**Me:** You're right. **(12:55 a.m.)**_


	4. Day 27-Bo's POV

_**Day 27-Bo's POV**_

I can't believe how much this feels like a time out. I've been bad and now I'm sentenced to sitting in some crappy motel room all night by myself while Lauren is out there risking her life and worse-on a date. Sure she can say it's not a date but I know what a date is and this is one. She can say she is only on this because Hale the new whooptido Ash is ordering it but all I hear is blind date set up by none other than one of my closest friends.

Sure I did lose my temper with this Ravenger or whatever the hell goofy ass name he has but I still could have pulled it off, after all it wasn't rocket science and even if it was I have Lauren here with me to figure it out. Honestly I could care less about this stupid case what I really cared about was the fact that I had hurt Lauren's feelings-and now she was on a date—with a water Fae, whatever the hell that was.

I know I had been an ass about the whole situation and yes I was completely aware I had acted like a child over the whole sandwich incident. I may not have technically realized it at the moment but I did the second after my big mouth got me in trouble.

Of course I remember she is human and that she is owned—God I hate that word. But sometimes it's hard to remember it every second. When I'm with her I don't feel like I'm Fae and she is human and this is some big forbidden love-I just feel like it's an unspoken one. When I think of her belonging to someone I think of it as being to me. Not in the creepy I'm going to tell you what you can and can't do way but in the way that she is mine and no one elses. That I have a hold of her heart the way she has mine.

I wanted to explain that too her, that when I see her I don't see all the shitty **politics** of a **secret** species ironically, I just see this beautiful, brilliant woman who I'm head over heels for. That I don't see some weak woman owned by a collective group of asshats I just see her as this unbelievably strong and confident woman.

But none of that came out.

No, I gave up a half-assed apology and let her get ready for her date. I'm a freaking succubus dammit and I'm here handing off my woman to a water Fae—that doesn't even sound sexy-or scary.

Pushing myself off the bed I begin pacing around the small room, and here I thought my crappy apartment was crappy. Looking out the window I stare at the slowing drizzle, and feel a chill the memory of earlier coming back—who am I kidding it's been on replay since she left.

I know I hurt her, really hurt her—it was hard to miss, impossible to ignore. The second the words left my mouth her big beautiful eyes filled with pain that quickly spread over her exquisite features. I was just so jealous, so angry about everything and tired-God was I tired.

I loved being here with her, loved helping people but I had barely seen my bed in weeks. I missed Kenz and Hale and Trick and Dyson. I missed my life but I also remembered that when we went back my Lauren time would be significantly cut shorter. I wanted us to be able to go back to our life and keep this up. Keep up the sharing and the talking and the flirting and the sex-yes God the sex. I don't pray very often, maybe three times in my whole life but I would definitely pray for that to continue if I knew it'd work.

Sure I had sex quite a bit well actually I had foreplay quite a bit, I hit all the bases except for home most times. Dyson was really the only person I consistently went around all the bases with. Him and Lauren. But they were so different, with him it was rough and rugged and passionate and crazy and I could feed and be abrasive when and if I wanted too. With her though it wasn't rough and certainly not abrasive. I remember seeing in a few old shows where the guy would justify cheating on his wife because the things he wanted to have done he would never make his wife do, I always thought it was a cop out but I sorta get it now. Things I've done with—to Dyson I'd never do to her. She's on this pedestal and will never come down from it. Don't get me wrong she can go pretty rough to the point where it's not considered just sex or making love but it's just different. And there is passion, passion like I've never felt before it's just not the type that makes me want to hurt her-maybe what I had with him isn't passion. Maybe with him it's just lust—opportunity.

I know it's passion with her—it's love.

I can't believe how big of an ass I was, honestly I think I broke my own heart the moment I said those words or maybe it was the moment I realized I had hurt her that bad. I'd seen her upset, irritated, frustrated, tired-but this was a new level of hurt like I had hit a nerve she had tired so hard to hide.

I look around the room searching for something, some reason I can interrupt her date with that's better than complaining about Hale but what did I have? I'm being attacked by some crazy Fae? Well I'm the succubus who is supposed to be a bad ass and she was fifteen minutes away so that wouldn't be smart. I could say I got sick and was in need of medical attention but once again I'm a succubus, one chi-sucking kiss and I would be good, kinda wipes out the need for a doctor visit. Dammit sometimes being a succubus sucks.

"Son of a bitch," I mumble aloud to myself pulling my phone from my pocket. If this man kept this up I would be taking him off my Christmas list. Eight texts all about how I can't be there and how I was a bad girl for making him have to send out what's her name.

Boo-Hoo. I'm the one stuck in here like a caged beast whose mate is being pawed all over. Damn I really have to get a control over this jealousy shit. Sitting on the corner of the wobbling desk my eyes run over the paint pealing walls until they finally reach the bathroom and I can't help but chuckle. When in doubt—flirt.

**Me: **_I'm think going to take a shower._** (11:30 p.m.)**

**Me: **_In case you come back and find me not here not being a pervert _**(11:43 p.m.)**

**Me: **_Unless you are feeling like naughty Dr. Lewis in which case I'll wait to shower ;p_** (11:48 p.m.)**

**Me: **_Consider the little face a hint._** (11:59 p.m.)**

Sighing to myself finally giving up after the fourth text in thirty minutes I toss the phone onto the bed and head for the bathroom. If she wanted to be left alone on this date of hers then fine I would go on about my day and leave her be.

Looking myself in the mirror as I think this I can't help but laugh and think Yeah Right. Like I was actually ever going to be okay with her being on a date without me. I mean when Nadia came back I lived in a constant state of jealousy and now here I was—Hm I wonder if this is what she feels like with me and Dyson?

Shaking off the thought I walk back into the room shedding my shirt as I do, I would get around to the shower eventually just hopefully she would be jumping at the thought of joining.

_**Kenz: **Bo she is working it leave her alone. **(12:32 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Working it? **(12:33 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **LMAO I meant she is working although she may be working it. Never know. Here nickname is Dr. Hotpants for a reason after all. **(12:33 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Thanks for that.** (12:34 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **No problem babes. **(12:34 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Really though what do you think I should say? I think I pushed a little far with something. **(12:37 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **I think you should leave her ALONE.** (12:37 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **You're no help.** (12:37 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz:** You haven't stopped texting her have you? **(12:38 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Nope.** (12:38 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **STOP ALREADY. This is moving into creepy stalker Vex territory.** (12:40 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Awe I know what this is about you, miss me cause I've been gone so much. You're jealous** (12:41 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **Sure.** (12:42 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Sure?** (12:43 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **Well every time you and Dr. HotPants go on one of these little missions of yours Trick allows me a free tab on the **good **stuff. And Hale lets me take field trips with him to some every interesting places ;) **(12:44 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Really feeling the love tonight thanks. **(12:45 a.m.)**_

"Ass," I chuckled kicking my pants off and scooting up the bed may as well get comfortable since apparently I won't be sharing the bed tonight.

Mentally growling at the thought I drop the phone down beside me and stare up at the ceiling, feet idly fidgeting with the comforter. It was odd for such a cheep, crappy room the bed was beyond comfortable. Sighing I tear my eyes from the cloud shaped spot on the ceiling down to my body, I really will get around to showering.

Feeling the vibration of the phone I quickly pick it up expecting Kenzi's smart ass comment which was about the only things making me laugh tonight.

**Lauren:**_ I'm on my way back now_. **(12:48 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** _Not mad or bothered just was unable to answer the phone. _**(12:48 a.m.)**

I can't help the smile taking over my face not only did she FINALLY respond but she wasn't mad about my flirting and she was actually on her way back to me. HA! In yo face water chick-yeah really need to get this competitive jealousy thing under wraps I seem like a crazy woman.

**Me: **_Finally. I'm starving are you bringing me something?_ **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Lauren**: _You could say that, it depends though. _**(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me:** _On what? :( _**(12:49 a.m.)**

**Lauren:**_ One what exactly you are starving for._ **(12:49 a.m.)**

**One what exactly I'm starving for? What does that mean? Wait, did she mean on what exactly I'm starving for? I reread the text six times three using ONE and three using ON—yep I definitely think one was a typo but did she really mean that suggestively or was it like she knows what places are on the way back here and that is what she is willing to stop for?**

**Hm. Well I've already made an ass of myself, whats once more right?**

**Me: **_My, my Dr. Lewis are you attempting to talk dirty to me?_** (12:50 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **_Talk dirty? No. Speak suggestively...possibly. _**(12:50 a.m.)**

**Me: **_Well in that case please do continue._** (12:50 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **_It doesn't work that way. See you'd have to say something and then I'd have to say something suggestive to follow it up. Told you it's not me talking dirty._** (12:50 a.m.)**

**Me: **_Well that case let me think of something to good to say..._. **(12:51 a.m.) **

**I start to type but find myself deleting the text after all what was I going to say? I mean this wasn't like her—sure she had said some pretty non-Lauren expected, extremely blush worthy things when we've had sex before but this was different. This was a whole new level and I didn't want to scare her off. **

**Me: **_If I was to say that I have this very explicit fantasy of you giving me a lap dance...you would say...?_** (12:51 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **_I'd say...you switch our positions in this fantasy and I wouldn't be opposed._** (12:52 a.m.)**

**Me: **_Hmm. Okay...so if I was to say I was laying here wanting you...you'd say...?_** (12:52 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **_I'd say that you are censoring yourself and not saying what you really want to. _**(12:52 a.m.)**

**I can't help but grin with giddiness. This was beyond hot, this was uncensored Lauren without being in the middle of making her cum. Not that I'm complaining about that just to be clear. But wow. Hm okay.**

**Okay Doctor Lewis we'll play your game. I smirk as I begin retyping. **

**Me: **_Okay. What would you say if I told you I was laying here on the bed in nothing more than that matching set of red bra and panties you like so much desperately waiting for you to get here. __**(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren**__: I'd ask why you were desperately waiting for me when I know you're skilled enough to take care of yourself. __**(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Me:**__ Because the feel of your mouth on me has no comparison. __**(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **__I can make an argument against that. __**(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **__You could try but you'd lose. __**(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Me:**__ The softness of your lips, the warmth of you breath, the skill of your tongue. It's incomparable. Indescribable. __**(12:54 a.m.)**_

_**Me:**__ I could let my idly wandering hand find a home between my thighs and give me the sweet release my body is aching for...but I think there is a chance that you want to be the one to bring me over the edge. To be the one to make me cum for you. __**(12:54 a.m.)**_

_I take a deep breath and listen to the sound of my heart in my ears. I can't help the way my arched legs are shifting back and forth with an enormous amount of built up tension, with anticipation—with worry. I can't help but worry I went to far._

_**Lauren: **____You're right.__**(12:55 a.m.)**_

My breath hitches and I have to reread the last series of texts to make sure I read it right and then I wait nervously for the text that says her last one wasn't meant for me but after five minutes of staring at the screen there is nothing.

Why wasn't she writing anything? Oh yeah she was on her way back here...oh boy.

I feel heat flushing in my cheeks, in the pit of my stomach rushing in between my thighs. What had just happened? What was about to happen? What was I supposed to do just lay here and wait for her? Was I supposed to like jump her when she walked in? Was this all just a flirting banter that was supposed to mean nothing when she arrived? Was I supposed to pretend it didn't happen?

God, you're a succubus get it together.

Chuckling at myself I scoot up the bed just a little so my head is propped up on the two fluffy pillows and I keep my legs arched rocking back and forth—it's more of a reaction to the building tension than a ploy to look seductive.

The sound of the keys in the door startle me and I know that for damn sure wasn't fifteen minutes—was it? Well if I was going to shrug this off it was a little late. I give a smirk as she walks in and pauses giving me that once over she has a habit of doing.

"You weren't kidding," she smiles as she says softly while setting down her hand bag and for a moment I feel my heart drop. What had I done?

"Um—I-were you?" I ask slightly fearful scooting up the bed a tad more.

"Kidding no but I was just being," she pauses and I feel my cheeks beginning to burn as I scoot off the mattress realizing my pants were at the edge of the bed near her along with my shirt. How could I be so stupid.

"Right. Right well so was I-I just um, I was going to shower and-" I trail off trying to keep a forced smile while making my way to the edge of the bed.

"Bo," she whispers my name and reaches out, her hand resting on my forearm but I keep my eyes on my pile of clothes. "I was kidding,"

"I know. You said," my words catch on themselves and all I can think about is making it into the bathroom to hide for the rest of the night.

"No Bo," she tightens her grip and takes a step into me causing me to look up. "I was kidding when I walked in."

"Oh,"

"I was definitely not kidding about what we had said in the texts," she takes a breath and her features relax slightly as she sees I'm not trying to run away any longer. "The whole way here I was thinking about you just lying here all lonely in the bed," she leans in softly nipping at my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine. "Waiting on me,"

"Lauren," I sigh out and I'm sure I had something to say beyond that but I find her delicate lips covering mine. Her skillful tongue immersing itself between my welcoming lips, tasting the luscious heat of her mouth, instantly stoking an equal heat between my thighs. The kiss is practically over before it even starts much to my disappointment.

"Honestly I was fantasizing about the plenty of ways of finding out for myself exactly how serious you were."

"V-very serious," I say helpless under her intense stare.

"Do you know how many times within the past month that we've slept in adjoining rooms, that I've found myself wide awake long into the night, thinking about you. Listening to the rustle of the sheets when you moved, hearing you breathe, your moans wondering if you were thinking about **me** as you fell asleep?"

"I-" I swallow hard catching myself from answering the question. This was something we didn't talk about. We didn't talk about our feelings, we didn't say what we wanted-those things were left unspoken between us. Weren't they supposed to remain that way?

"Wondering if it was me or him you were thinking about," she whispers into my ear as she bites my earlobe again sending another shiver rushing over me.

"It's you," I breathe out against her neck hesitantly. "It's you I'm thinking about," she pulls back and stares me down with an intensity I've never seen in her eyes before. I know she's drank tonight but I know she isn't drunk. I know she is aroused far more than I had ever seen her, her aura a different type of burning that was intoxicating and intimidating all at the same time.

"Is it?" her whisper is husky, laced with lust but there is a sincerity, a vulnerability I can hear underneath it all.

"Yes," I nod slightly as she lets go of my arm and for a moment I stand perfectly still careful not to scare her off. I wasn't going to lie the things I wanted to do to her were screaming in the back of my mind wrecking havoc on my body but she wasn't Dyson, she wasn't some late night snack—if she needed to stop—if she wanted to stop then all she had to do was let me know. She wouldn't even have to speak, just give me a look or step away and I'd know.

She doesn't though, no instead she leans in catching me by surprise. It's a subtle brush of her velvet lips against mine but it's enough to wake parts of my body I wasn't aware I had. It's innocent and tender yet far more intimate and passionate than any other kiss I've experienced in my life. It's gentle but there is more passion in this little heavenly action than an entire night with-anyone. This isn't the kiss of friends or friends with benefits, no this is a kiss of lovers. A kiss filled with so many unspoken words on both parts that the feelings it arise come crashing into me like a tidal wave.

Was this really happening?

Something about this was just too good to be true, but the sound of my moan against her teasing lips tells me it is. It isn't until after the fifth or sixth closed lip kisses I realize it's more about permission rather than teasing any longer. Her hand at some point moving to my hips, gripping me so tightly it almost hurts-almost. It's like she is trying to keep me from slipping away from her but God, doesn't this woman know by now running away from her is the last thing I'd ever want to do.

My hands slide across her sides to meet at the small of her back, idly they curl up gripping a hold of her shirt pulling her closer to myself needing to feel her near me and at this point any amount of distance was too much.

Letting out a little whimper she tilts her head to the left, lips no longer pulling away from mine. My eyes closing on instinct as my body becomes fully awake. Every part of me yearning to touch her, feel her, taste her, love her. My heart is pounding so hard I'm sure she can hear but my worry is only a moments worth as my mind registers the fact that her lips are on mine. They really are always so warm and welcoming, she didn't have Angelina Jolie type of lips but that was more than fine with me. Lauren's were delicious, they were just the right size to be seductive to the imagination and perfect for long, long, long rounds of kiss—amongst other things.

She keeps this slow as I know she is weighting the ups and downs of going through with this once more. She is making sure to keep a steady pace but being sure not to rush this until she makes up her mind—I wish she would though.

Every little movement earns a reaction from me silent or not and her lips are enough to satisfy my hunger—momentarily. The problem with Lauren was that everything about her left me staving for more. Every look, every touch, every sound-this woman was like a drug to me, one that I'd perfectly be fine with overdosing in tonight.

Acting on my impatiences my lips part at just the right moment to part her own, my tongue daring out slowly, teasingly. First just a flick over her top lip and then another moving a little slower, until the third attempt when her lips part further all on their own. Her acceptance just another dose of my drug of choice.

The heat mixed with the sweet taste coming from her mouth is intense so much so that it's pulling me, a growl beginning to form deep in my throat as I can feel the succubus within myself starting to awaken further.

She meets my tongue with a hesitant brush over mine, but just as quickly as hesitance came into play it was gone. It a mere heartbeat before her tongue is matching every single one of my movements, stroke for stroke. Each one lowering her restraint a little more, something I was all too aware of—but I had a while before I had to worry about holding the succubus back.

Maybe.

The sounds of her subtle, little moans reaching my ears with building speed. Her hands tightening her grip, man she has a grip and had I not already been half gone with indulgence in her I'm sure it would hurt but now all it was, was a turn on.

But I find her pulling away and what little control I have left I use to pull back myself which may actually be the hardest thing I've had to do in my life. Over dramatic? Maybe a little but in this moment it certainly feels like it is. Dazed eyes try and focus in on her face with a difficulty I'm trying to down play, but the hint of vulnerability and pain I'm ninety percent sure is there makes my control grow a little. My dazed mind rushes to try and place this look of hers but I can't. I'm usually so good at knowing her looks, her expressions, her touches—that's why this unspoken thing of ours works so well but right now I couldn't tell you what she was feeling, thinking to save my life.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" I whisper not completely registering what she is asking me.

"What you said or is that your way of saying what I need to hear. Like when you go to pick someone up from a bar to bring them home,"

"What?" my head tilts back slightly more than a little taken back at her words, a little hurt.

How dare she stand here in the middle of kissing me and imply I think of her as nothing more than some booty call which in actuality can't be compared to a booty call considering I don't ever round home plate. How can she stand in front of me and dare ask me that like she doesn't mean the world to me. Like she isn't the woman who broke my heart when I found out she slept with me because of orders. Like she isn't the woman who showed me I wasn't a monster, that I had the self control to control myself meaning I could have a chance at a life. Like she isn't the woman I stepped away from so she could be happy. Like she isn't the woman I killed someone for because she begged me too. Like she isn't the woman I try to tell I love everyday. Like she isn't the woman who can send the woman and succubus inside into a tail spin alike but if she asked I would walk away without so much as a drop of anger.

How dare she not realize what she means to me by now.

How dare she thinks that with her it's just sex—it's never been JUST sex with her not even the first time. How dare she compare herself to random meaningless people that are a necessity to stay alive when she is the necessity for me to live. How dare she be so damn smart about science and everything else but when it comes to this she can't understand.

How dare she not understand what my unspoken words mean anymore.

That is how we communicate, our bond is supposed to be strong enough to understand everything that goes unsaid. All those times when what I said fell short of what I really wanted to say. All those actions that were for her despite what I wanted-didn't she understand them?

"Do you really have to ask me that?" I asked hands unclenching her shirt and sliding onto her hips.

"Can't you for once just say it aloud,"

No Lauren I can't because that defeats the whole purpose of our relationship! We aren't supposed to say these things aloud—are we?"

"Lauren you aren't some woman I just picked up in a bar, you aren't just some woman to me."

"For how long though," I inhale sharply as she deals the most unexpected blow of the night. "Until we're back home? When you get to be around him again," my jaw clenches as my eyes narrow and I know exactly who the him is.

"Don't bring him into this because you're scared," I didn't mean to say it but it came out.

"Excuse me?"

"You're trying to push me away because you're scared Lauren. You want to get all judgy about me well what about you," I pull back scowling at her, my hurt building. "You can't play the innocent victim here because the reason he gets more time with me is because he tries."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he pushes the issue. It means he starts things and you—you fall back and wait for things to happen or for me to push it and you know what Lauren sometimes it would be nice for you to push it. You know why I was so excited about your little texts? Yeah because they turned me on that's no secret but because it made me think that you really wanted me. Like wanted me to the point where you'd step out of your comfort zone. Where you-where you-"

"Dammit Bo. I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I've had to constantly step back and allow you to be with other men—women. Don't stand here and say that the only reason Dyson gets more time with you is because he tries. I remember plenty of times when you weren't thinking about me unless he was away or had upset you. I remember plenty of times when I was your second choice. I'm standing here on some bullshit case of God knows how many because I want to spend time with you. I'm here because of you. Not some need to help these people or get away, sure they're nice bonuses but it's you I'm here for. It's you that I'm even still here in the Fae world for," she pauses running her hand through her hair. "Did he tell you he suggested I leave—that I run."

"Well why didn't you then?!"

"Because of you!"

I just stare at her for a moment registering what she had just said. My lips part to say something—anything that would hopefully make this better or possibly worse but instead I find myself closing the unnoticed growing distance between us. My arms wrapping around her waist pulling her into a rough embrace.

The kiss which follows that either one of us—maybe both of us instigates is wild and mindless, consuming in it's intensity, it's passion, it's need. It's far rougher than any kiss we've shared before and for the first time I can barely manage to keep up with her passion, her need that has caught us both by sunrise but it's fine I can catch up. Her grip on me returns to it's painful hold and I feel it for a moment but only a moment as my hands reach up into her silky hair which looked so good I almost feel bad about messing it up—almost.

I wanted her, I need her, I had to have her in every way possible. In the unspoken and the spoken ways. I wanted to cross those lines we had drawn in the sand long ago. I wanted to walk the line of the boundaries I had set up for her, I wanted to show her just how much I wanted her. Wanted to show her that human or not it didn't matter to me. Wanted to show her that she could get the same parts of me that he did—more than he did.

"It's you," I moan out as I pull back. "It was you before him," I whisper out in an oddly heavy admittance.

It was true yeah I saw him first so naturally I was attracted to him first but when I saw her it was breath taking. It was her I loved first. Her who I wanted with a relationship with first. Her who I wanted to be a better person for first. Her who I wanted to lose myself completely in first. And had she not spy-banged me than maybe everything that happened with Dyson wouldn't have happened. Maybe my and his relationship would have never reached the shit storm it is now. Maybe we wouldn't have to depend on an unspoken relationship because I wouldn't be so scared to say things aloud to her.

Maybe then I wouldn't be so afraid of having my heart broke again.

Mentally I smile sadly to myself remembering that was the last time I really said aloud how I felt about her. The first and last time I let her see just how much she meant to me. And God help me, that is something that has only grown since then.

Breaking apart for the unfortunate need for air I smile at her softly which quickly turns twice as genuine. Her once flawless hair now tussled from one-too-many touches of mine, if hairporn was a thing then this woman would have it down pact. The tops of her cheeks slightly flushed, her lips slightly swollen from our growing lack of tenderness. It's odd but I can swear she had never looked more beautiful than in this exact moment-until the next moment of course.

She smiles shyly at me which is more sexy than anything as her hands leave my hips and begin moving up the buttons of her blouse until she frees the last one. Before I have the opportunity to help it's already drifting to the floor. Smirking I take her momentarily pause to slide my hands under her white, tiny undershirt and pull it over her head earning a giggle from her as it almost gets stuck on her arms. She is only about a half of inch taller but for some reason I always have this problem. She has amazing reach which is actually beneficial in some situations. She giggles again and I'm sure it's at my smile, I can't help it I've always loved undressing her, it's like a kid on Christmas, the best part is the ripping off the wrapping paper to see what was underneath.

My eyes trace over her features, down her collarbone, down the curve of her breast and I find myself barely being able to swallow over the knot in my throat—maybe its a growl. Having the right to touch her was sending my body back into a tail spin. She is waiting for me to do something but I can't seem to tear my eyes away long enough to move.

"Baby," it's a whisper that suddenly I'm wishing was a moan.

Looking back up I meet her glossed gaze. Grinning I don't bother to say anything rather I lazily let my hands run down the sides of her arms till they reach her hands and my grin turns to a smirk feeling her hands are no more steady than my own. Licking my lips my hands glide back over to the curve of her hips sliding up her delicate skin until they reach the under-wire of her black, cotton bra. Breath hitching as I push the material up shoving the fabric as far away as I could allowing the weight of her breasts to fill my palms.

"It's not a sports bra," she softly chuckles nervously and clears her throat. I just continue to smirk waiting for her to understand, luckily not everything about our unspoken communication has been lost since with a sheepish smile she reaches around undoing it herself. My thumbs rub in slow circles over her nipples, drawing an exquisite little moan out of her mouth.

"You like that?" I ask teasingly and she scowls at me despite the soft whimper that escapes her. "Hm?"

"Ye-yes,"

"Doesn't sound very convincing,"

"Bo," she almost growls her words and I love it.

"Do you want more?" she just scowls at me with an intensity that is exhilarating to see coming from her, wolfy has nothing on this. "I'm going to need to hear an answer,"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?" Oh payback was sweet Dr. Lauren Naughty Lewis.

"Yes Bo, I want more." her voice tries to remain even but her body is giving her away more and more with every passing second.

I lean in closer and closer watching her eyes flutter shut. My breath moving across her skin earning a shiver. Unable to handle the obstruction any longer I place soft open mouthed kisses along her shoulder as I pulled the bar from her body dropping it along with a growing pile of clothes which honestly shouldn't be on this floor but I could care less, this was well worth having to buy new clothes over. Kissing downward her hands find a home in my hair as they tend to do.

A soft kiss to the underside of her breast causes her to tighten her hold demanding more. The feel of my tongue against her hot skin is beyond delectable, beyond delicious. I trace the tip of my tongue around the slope of her breast, dancing back and forth against the plump surface before finally gliding around her nipple. Grabbing a hold of her hips I manage to keep my mouth on her as I maneuver myself down onto the bed sliding up just enough for her to get onto my lap. I bite down harder than intended as she is maneuvering along with me but doesn't pull away, no she just begins to squirm in my lap, hips slowly rocking back and forth against my leg which I arch up harder against her.

Her eyes fly open as she looks down at me, a seductively delicious smirk pulling at the corner of her glistening lips. She doesn't speak as I'm expecting her too but rather rolls her hips again, and again and again once harder the next slower. If I wasn't in love with her already I would have been falling head over heels with her in this moment.

Her breathing a nearly panting now but she continues to stare down at me with this intensity as I continue to kiss and lick her. When I finally take her tender nipple back between my lips, sucking roughly she pulls my hair harder than she ever had before earning a moan from me against her skin, guess I'm doing something right.

Pulling my mouth away despite her whimper and less than gentle grip in my hair I reach up cupping her face and pulled her down the small distance. Lips covering hers once more, she responds with this ravenous hunger all the while her hips never break rhythm.

All of these months, week, days, night of longing, yearning, wishing—of looking but never really being able to touch, of hoping and praying but never receiving an answer suddenly worth it.

Lips remaining firmly on hers my hands quickly travel down her quivering body stopping only when I reach her jeans. With speed that impresses even myself I have them unbutton, unzipped and pulled open in a matter of a second. My hand slipping inside as I relax my leg allow me the space needed to caress her over the dampened fabric making her nearly scream into my mouth.

The kiss deepens too new levels and I have to remind myself not to feed—not to cum. She's rocking against my hand with her body near dead weighting, my fingers teasing her over the material which I can't wait to rip off of her, every moan and gasp that escapes her shredding myself control.

It's several more heartbeats of this sweet torture before I feel a new wave of wetness coating my hand, her rhythm faltering slightly as her moans turn into another scream, this one coming as she tears herself away from my mouth and buries her face in the crook of my neck, her moans muffling against my skin.

"You okay?" I whisper kissing her shoulder, her neck but instead of another moan at the continued teasing my fingers are doing she practically jumps off me.

"Stop," Looking up at her wide eyed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Cheeks a bright red, her eyes glossed over to the point I might have thought she was crying. "Enough," she breathes out and it's harsh enough to wipe the smirk right off my face. "Enough," she repeats softly while pulling down her jeans and panties in one swift movement, her feet giving a little kick as she frees herself from them.

"Oh," I let out stupidly as I begin to realize she meant stop the teasing and not stop entirely. At least I think that's what's happening my mind is still fuzzy. "Oh," I repeat as she step in between my thighs, hands reaching around ripping the clasp of my bra before pulling it off of me. Her hands going to my shoulders before giving a rough push causing me to fall onto the bed. Wasting no time her hands fly to the material on my hips and starts ripping them down giving me no choice but to lift my hips enough to allow her 'request'.

"I want you," she pants out staring down at me and I know, I can feel my eyes transitioning but oddly enough she doesn't turn away, doesn't make a face she just stares down at me with the slightly intimidating intensity and suddenly I'm not so worried about hiding myself from her.

"My, my Doctor Lewis—this is a side I can get behind,"

"Behind—atop-under-just do something," For a second I stare dumbfounded at her, her hands gripping my thighs.

"Not a problem," I growl sitting up, grabbing by the hips and throwing her down on the bed. Sliding up her body I stay posed there for a moment using my free leg to push hers further apart.

Teaching her a lesson I don't kiss her lips this time, or tease her instead I nip my way down her neck back to her breasts. My hand cupping the right while my mouth attacked the left mercilessly. If she didn't want teasing, if she didn't want tenderness then I could do that too. Instead of gentle, lingering licks they were rough and long. There was no kisses or playful nips instead they were replaced with hard bites, and abrasive sucks. Instead of giving her gentle touches it was one tight grip, while my thumb rubbed her nipple occasionally giving a rough pinch.

Instead of pulling away she arched her back and wrapped her long, slender legs around my waist. The scummy little room becoming filled with nothing more than endless moans and pants of my name. I'm sure everyone could hear through the walls but so be it, she was mine let them all know that. It was my name she was moaning, me she was crying out for.

She moans my name once again as my free hand slides down between us, fingers pausing briefly to find the wetness covering her center and I begin stroking her. Tense rigid muscles inside her center tightly holding my gently probing fingers the moment they entered the burning interior of the withering woman beneath me. Unconsciously or consciously I can't tell she begins to rock her hips forward to a slow and steady pace increasing the friction between us.

Moving my mouth over to the slightly neglected counterpart I can't help but moan out as she unwraps her right leg from my waist and slips it in between my own legs. I moan again as I take a page from her play book and begin rocking against her. We are nothing short of a tangled mess that I wasn't aware she had the flexibility or stamina to withstand.

My mouth feverishly kissing every visible piece of skin I could find, my '_lesson teaching'_ quickly flying out of the window as her leg holds firm against my soaking center and rocking hips. Her hands switching from ripping at my back to pulling my hair. My hand enjoying the depths of her wetness dancing between teasing strokes and sliding inside of her as her hips constantly arch up to meet my movements.

It was by far the most painful position I had gotten myself into yet the most satisfying. Every stroke, every moment, every moan was a new experience. In honesty I had already came twice but in my favor succubi can withstand minor orgasms without faltering—problem was they weren't as minor as I'd like to play them off as.

It's an eternity that we stay like this frantically, feverishly, passionately, hungerly touching, kissing, fucking. But it's not enough. It's never enough. After four times for myself I lost count but I was struggling to keep count of hers until she had managed to pull me up enough to reach my mouth, forcing our mind-blowingly painful position into an even interesting-er one.

I felt my tension building once more and by the way she held onto my body I knew hers was as well. It was several more frantic movements and we were moaning into each others mouths, cries of pleasure growing louder. This time we don't move again but rather lay there together not moving, not speaking hell not even really thinking.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she whispers after a while scaring me considering I listen to her heart slow until it was an even barely audible beat. "but can you please move you hand—I'm just really,"

"Tender?" I giggle into her shoulder as I delicately try to remove my hand from the sweet, sticky mess that was between her legs.

"Sorry," she whispers sheepishly and I just giggle softly again.

"It's okay," I kiss her neck again and smile to myself at how cute she is. I didn't take offense, in the grand scheme of things it must have hurt considering how tight she is, I had actually wanted to ask her before if she had ever been with a man considering that's how tight she was but I never got the courage. Honestly I didn't really want to think about a man with her—anyone with her.

Smiling to myself against her skin I kiss her skin once more before resting my head on her shoulder looking at the window, the sun just beginning to peek.

"You know we should do this in your bed,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah don't get me wrong this was about a million times over amazing but I'd like to do this in your bed,"

"Okay," she chuckles, her hand idly drawing patterns on my back.

"Really. I mean we've done it in my bed and we've now done it twice in hotel rooms which have all been beyond amazing let me stress but wouldn't you like to do this in the comfort of your house? Your bed?" she doesn't speak and I lazily fix myself in a push up position. "I could fix you dinner while your at work which is really me ordering something and romantically setting it up. And then you'd come home and we could have a nice dinner and we could talk and well if something led to something else well what do you know—we can try out your bed,"

"I lov-" she smiles and her cheeks flush, her eyes leaving mine shooting down to my lips. "I would love that,"

"I love-that idea too," I say with a soft smile which I'm sure is as sheepish as hers.

My heart races wondering if she was going to tell me she loved me. My heart races wondering if she really meant what she had said. Races wondering if she got the unspoken meaning behind my words. Races wondering what would happen in the morning. Races wondering what it would mean to finally be able to call her mine aloud. Races wondering when we got back home tomorrow would this little date fantasy happen. Races with all the hopes of a teenager who is head over heels.

We have an unspoken bond no doubt about it but sometimes I wish it wasn't as silent. And after tonight I really wish I had the courage to move past my hurt, my pride, my fear and be the one to say it aloud.

There was always tomorrow.


	5. Day 33-Bo's POV

_**Day 33: Bo's POV**_

"Everything okay?"

"Mm-hm," she lets out keeping her attention buried in the same red folder she's been staring at for the past three hours.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm,"

"Really, really sure?"

"Bo," she almost growls my name still refusing to look up at me. "Everything is fine I am just trying to make sure I know everything needed for this case,"

"Right, right I get that." I nod looking from her back onto the road. "It's just there is maybe only ten pages-"

"Twelve,"

"Oooo, big difference." I chuckle and steal a glance at her but by the way her jaw tightens I see she isn't amused. "Well twelve pages may warrant an hour or two at most of reading but it's been three hours and," I trail off looking at the little clock above the radio. "twenty-two minutes,"

"Precise today I see,"

"Well when it comes to you I tend to pay attention to ALL the details," I smile looking back over to her and I could swear she rolls her eyes. That's a new one.

"I bet,"

"You don't think I do?"

"I said I bet,"

"Yeah but you said it like, ha yeah right."

"No I said I bet, there was no meaning behind it."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

Whoever said a six hour drive stuck in a car with the woman you love was a good idea should be kicked in their respective privet parts. Sighing to myself I lean back into the seat letting my eyes look out into the vast nothingness. Tree after tree, hill top after hill top, not a single car in sight. Remind me why I keep accepting Hale's little job offers? Oh yeah the fussy pants beside me. Sighing quietly to myself I given into the fact that she is going to ignore me for the entire trip, I reach out hitting one and then two and then three buttons on this radio in which I wholeheartedly believe was made for NASA considering how many damn lights and buttons it has.

***I know we got an understanding you ain't my girl I ain't your man but I think maybe you been feeling this thing changing. Feelings I got for you-***

CLICK.

***Without you by my side, this is love that I'm feeling and I hope you're feeling the same thing-***

CLICK.

***I use to cry myself to sleep at night but that was all before-***

DOUBLE-CLICK.

***Tell me what kind of man would treat his woman so cold-***

CLICK-OFF.

I can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness that is the situation I've found myself in. I turn back to her and she is stealing a look at me finally though I'm sure it's because I'm laughing aloud now.

"Are **you** okay?"

"Yeah just the radio—" she raises her brow and suddenly I feel completely stupid. "Just haven't you ever noticed that when your having like a bad day and you turn the radio on all it does is have songs that relate?"

"You're having a bad day?" she closes the folder and gives me her full attention in the form of a scowl which I refuse to look directly at.

"No—no it's just—didn't you hear the songs?"

"Yes Bo I heard the radio, I am sitting right next to you."

"Right. Well," shrugging I wait for her to draw the connection after another minute of solid scowling I see that she is far more pissed at me than I had first thought. "Come on you don't see the-"

"The what?"

"Come on," I snort in a chuckle feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment. "They were like love songs and-"

"And?"

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence?" I ask raising an eyebrow and finally turning to face her, my own irritation beginning to come into play.

"You just seem to be having some trouble with it so I figured I'd assist you, my apologies if I over stepped."

"You sure everything is okay?"

"I told you-"

"You were, yeah I got that." snorting in frustration I focus my full attention back on the road ignoring the fact she was giving a look that could kill.

"So we'll just sit in silence for the rest of the way then?"

"Do you want to listen to love songs?"

"Not particularity." she snorts almost disgusted at the thought and I can't help the smirk that comes over my face. It's not the 'I think you're so sexy smirk' or the 'that's adorable smirk' it was the 'I can't believe you're acting like this smirk'. "I'd hate to put you in a worse mood than you already are."

She ALWAYS has to have the last word.

"**Why **would **love songs** put me in a bad mood?" God, why did I have to ask.

"I just assume they would remind you of Dyson and then by natural thought process you would remember about the distance between you two and thus it would bring about unpleasant feelings which would then effect your mood—for the worse,"

"There it is," I mumble to myself through a clenched jaw having to turn my face away from her checking my side mirror to keep her from seeing the rush of anger I'm sure was visible.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah." chuckling to myself to keep from saying anything else I lean back into the chair and grip the steering wheel tighter then need be.

I swear for someone so mature and adult she can act like a child about certain things. She was actually fully prepared to sit there and re-read this file over and over and over again just to spite me. And people think I'm the immature one. Like honestly who is willing to sit through a six hour drive in silence reading the same damn thing over again just to spite someone? WHO?

HER, that's who.

This was completely ridiculous and mean. Fine I get it you're mad but I have to sit in this car too and apparently the damn radio is on saboteur mode. In honesty I didn't mind love songs, in fact not that I would ever admit it to anyone but I liked them. And I would be perfectly fine sitting here listening to them the entire drive but not in the mood she was in. And possibly not with her since I tend to relate them to her in one way or another and I get all awkward and blush.

Okay I can admit I may have messed up a little but it wasn't intentional and she didn't need to act like this. Sure I had ended up falling into a habit that I said I wasn't going to but it was completely unintentional. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal—so what I decided to stay a little late having a drink with Dyson and accidentally didn't make an agreement to hang out—it wasn't like a date.

It wasn't.

It was just supposed to be me coming over for late night take out at her apartment. Besides who wants to have dinner at ten-thirty at night? Right? And on a Friday night—who does that? She was perfectly welcomed to come to the Dal and drink with me and then-hm.

I stop my rant and look over at her just staring for a moment. Thank God there was no cars otherwise I'm sure by now we would have been in a pile up six times over by now. Sighing to myself my angry smirk fades.

I can be a complete idiot sometimes.

What did I tell her I wanted to do that AMAZING night last week? Have take out dinner, talk, cuddle and '_christen_' her bed. Yup I'm an idiot. No wonder she is so pissed at me. I swear we really need to work on this communication deal we have going on because I asked her flat out if it was a date and she laughed it off so I didn't think it would be a biggie. Then again I don't know why I didn't piece it together earlier considering it was MY idea in the first place.

"Lauren," I say softly and she doesn't say anything rather just continues to stare down at the folder. "I really sorry-" she reaches over hitting the button, and of course she gets it right the first time.

***How many times have I kicked you outta here or said something insulting I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything***

CLICK-OFF.

"Seriously," she whispers softly to herself in sigh, her hand running through her hair as she shakes her head and turns to look out her window.

"Told you," I say with a smile but she doesn't make a sound, doesn't even move. "Lauren about the other night I wasn't trying to blow you off,"

"Bo lets not do this, we have a long drive still ahead and then this case."

"Just let me apologize," it starts off harsh but I catch myself. Honestly I'm not really mad at her so much as myself and this car which is surprisingly uncomfortable. "I wasn't trying to blow you off just when I had gotten your texts I was already kinda drunk—well actually I was drunk by that point,"

"Drunk?"

"Yeah I had been at the Dal for two hours by that point and we were playing pool which the loser would have to drink as many shots as the balls left on the table and I lost three games so I was a little out there as you can imagine."

"Did Hale play?"

"No, no it was just Kenzi and Dyson and—that wasn't why you were mad was it?"

SHIT. Foot insert into mouth once again.

"I wasn't aware that was why you decided to opt out of my invite since your text said you weren't feeling well,"

"Lauren," I reach over to touch her arm, a way to make her look at me but she moves her arm away. Its a subtle movement but the message is loud and clear.

I try to speak several times after that but never manage to find the words. I never seem to find the words to say.


	6. Day 34-Bo's POV

_**Day 34-Bo's POV**_

Oh thank God or what ever being is responsible for allowing us to finally make it to the hotel. And another thanks for the fact that this is an actual hotel that is luxurious and the perfect atmosphere the try and make things up to Lauren-right after a nap. A nice long nap and a hot shower to get off whatever this goo is that, that freaky looking Fae shot all over us.

A six hour drive which turned into eight and a half which turned into another two since of course there was an emergency and we had to go handle it first. Blah. Being on the good side sucks donkey balls and as of this moment I am serious considering hoping on over to the Dark side-hopefully Lauren would be on board with that.

She is actually quite naughty as she proved the other night-God that was hot. I wonder what makeup sex would be like with her. Wonder if I will get to find out tonight. First thing first though is actually find out why she is mad—no first step is sleep so I am sweet and charming so I can get outta this hole I've found myself in.

"Doctor Lewis,"

I look up from the floor to the unfamiliar voice speaking to my-speaking to Lauren. Okay that is so not okay with me—this woman has her arms around Lauren pulling her into a hug which is a little too friendly. Hm—another comatose girlfriend she forgot to mention?

"Alicia this is Bo," she says with a polite but sleepy smile and I wait for her to introduce me but I guess that's all I'm getting. Sighing I take her hand and shake it politely.

"Bo I've heard so much about you,"

"Awe, you were talking about me." I say with a little smile glancing at Lauren who is focused on this woman.

"Actually I meant from the community, Doctor Lewis didn't really bring you up."

"Oh well, lovely." I grin as my jaw clenches and pull my hand away.

"Well I have to fly out at noon but that is more than enough time to have breakfast," she's talking to Lauren I know for certain since she all but turned her back to me.

"We are actually tired, it was a LONG trip. We are just getting in and yey us, Hale finally sprung for a nice place so we need to take advantage of that."

"Actually that was me who footed the bill, after the other night I felt bad."

"Alicia that was unnecessary,"

"So unnecessary," I interrupt—or try to.

"No reason the good doctor should suffer because of her horrible luck,"

"Alicia I thank you but-"

"Shh," she lets out as she reaches out and rests her hand on '_the good doctor's' _arm. "Its done. Now please come to breakfast,"

"Like I said we're tired,"

"You don't need to come,"

"Actually I do—we're kinda a package deal." I smirk at her as I slide beside Lauren, I think about putting my hand on her back but something tells me not to push my luck. "I have to keep _the good doctor _safe—think of me as a bodyguard."

"Really? I was thinking of you like a sidekick." she smiles and lets out the fakest laugh I've ever heard. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Oh I'm sure you are water chick.

"Breakfast would be great. Bo you can go to our room and get some sleep,"

"Actually I got you two separate rooms." Of course you did. "Since that was what Hale was doing—i wasn't aware you two were-"

"We're not," my attention snaps to her, my eyes widen a bit at how quick she answered that. I must admit that did hurt a bit.

"Oh well good, then I didn't make a mistake."

"So this breakfast deal—we plan on eating it here like animals or what?" I ask earning a glare from Lauren. Glare all you want babe you ain't having anything alone with her. Rushing to tell people we're nothing. That is an ass move if I ever seen one—she could have at least let the woman finish her sentence—no need to rush the response.

"This way," she smirks at me and I know she is calling me a bitch in her mind which is cool cause I have about twenty different things to call her and when I run out of names of my own I can easily dip in Kenzi's Super Fabulous Dictionary of Insults and Badassary-yes she actually calls it that.

This water thing walks making sure to add sway to her hips—sorry girl no one is looking. She is making small talk and quoting the pamphlet of the hotel acting like she is some tour-guide pointing to various things trying way too hard to impress Lauren. I can't lie—she laughs at some of the jokes but lets consider me and her have been up for about twenty-four hours and we fought a big, disgusting Fae and we had a rough drive and we are fighting—sorta-so she would find almost anything funny—just to spite me like staying silent for the whole ten hour drive.

We reach the hotel food room or cafeteria or restaurant, whatever the hell this place is called. I won't lie it's nice like really nice, like save up for six months to take your date here. She smiles and leans into the waiter—damn she is trying hard but that's okay Lauren obviously sees through this. This isn't charm this is a page from the 1960's Player-Handbook.

We reach the table and she pulls out Lauren's chair-ass. What about giving someone else a chance like the waiter or me—not that I would normally do that considering Lauren isn't into that—right? I don't think she is, I mean I've held the door open for her before but I never opened her car door or pulled out her chair or walked on the sidewalk by the street—that's not something she is concerned with—is she?

Reminder to self-check if she is. 

It's not but a second after we sit that she refuses the menus-for ALL of us and orders something or other I was too busy trying to figure out what just happen and then trying to figure out why Lauren looked like she was eating this all up. Since when did she like controlling and boss?

I could do this all, I could be all sophisticated and fake charming and all of that. You know what—whatever, when Lauren laughs at me she is actually laughing at something genuine not on a tower of lies and false promises.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to exclude you," In the words of Lauren—_I bet_. "How do you feel about Lauren's research?"

"She doesn't know much about it,"

"I may not understand the details but I am very supportive,"

"Really, that's great I always say that the best foundation of anything is having friends who are there to support you," What are you Doctor Phil? Get over yourself. "And I for one am happy to be added to that list,"

"Playing it pretty fast and lose with the term friend," I say under my breath while taking a drink of my newly delivered orange juice.

"If anyone knew about fast and lose that would be you," keep it up and I'ma be asking to add something stronger to this OJ. "Say I hear you and Dyson are pretty close, how is he? It's been forever since me and him saw one another," Bitch.

"He's fine," Lauren answers for me taking a drink of her own juice starting to shift in her chair the way she does when she is uncomfortable. Ha. Nice job water girl making her uncomfortable—no worries I'll take care of that soon as we get rid of you.

"If you ask me it should be you and him on this trip considering how close you two are, more fitting and would allow the good doctor here to actually partner with someone more-"

"More what?' I sit up straight letting go of my glass I had been pointlessly holding onto.

"I think I should go," Lauren says standing, her eyes longingly staring at her plate full of food recently delivered.

"Don't," I say softly, while giving her the most apologetic look I can. "I'll go—I've lost my appetite." I stand to meet her gaze and feel a new wave of guilt wash over me. "Tonight I'll come by your room when it's time to leave," I take the key card as politely as I can from Alicia never once looking at her.

I stand there for a moment waiting for her to say something, say no don't go or I'll come with you but she just stares at her plate and it doesn't take but a minute for me to realize she is going to stay. Nodding in defeat I give a soft smile even though she refuses to look at me.

I don't think I was that bad. It's not like she could hear what I was thinking. Okay maybe I was a little unfriendly but so was the water-girl. She wasn't the picture of hospitality. In fact I'm pretty sure she used her outta date moves to arrange this whole thing somehow. Had me and Lauren not been in the middle of a non-fight and had I not been one step away from passing out I would have handled that ten times better. I would have had been charming Lauren's pants off—literally.

Standing in front of the elevator I pull my phone out.

**Dyson:** _Hey sexy, up yet? _(**7:27 a.m.)**

**Dyson:** _Guess not. Text me when you get up_. **(7:34 a.m.)**

_**Me: **Kenz you wake? (**7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **Sadly. Hale showed up with donuts and coffee couldn't turn away free food **(7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Glad to know your love life is better than mine. (**7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **STOP WITH THAT. (**7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **So what happened with BithcyPants now? **(7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **STOP WITH THAT. **(7:40 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **That woman showed up and was all charming and baited me right into acting like an ass AGAIN (**7:41 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz: **Who? (**7:41 a.m.)**_

_**Kenz:** Oh that water bitch? (**7:41 a.m.) **_

"On or off?"

I look up at the voice of the overly annoyed guy in a four piece suit. Shaking my head I step into the elevator and stand as far from him as the space allowed. His eyes running over my body a little too obviously but then again who can blame him this is like the Five Seasons and I'm in leather pants and a shirt that I can barely keep my boobs in—no secret what he is thinking I am.

Never has a sound been so sweet as the ding of the elevator doors opening on the sixth floor where I speed walk out from. Luckily enough my room is only four doors down from the elevator, not much of a walk.

**Dyson:** Did I do something? **(7:42 a.m.)**

Dammit Kenz.

_**Me: **No. Why?** (7:42 a.m.)**_

_**Dyson: **Cause you're not answering me but you're having a conversation with Kenz. **(7:42 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Didn't get any text.** (7:43 a.m.)**_

_**Dyson: **Alright. Do you know what time you'll be back tonight? **(7:43 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **No. Why? Another case already all lined up for me? (**7:43 a.m.)**_

_**Dyson: **No I wanted to see if you wanted to come over. **(7:43 a.m.)**_

**Lauren:**_ I'm leaving with Alicia. __**(7:44 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **__Not leaving, leaving just leaving to assist on the case she has. Apparently Hale has been assignment happy._ **(7:45 a.m.)**

**Kenz: **_Why didn't you wanna talk to D-Man?_** (7:45 a.m.)**

**Kenz: **_Stop worrying about moody and head back so we can get some bestie time in b4 you and D get your succuwolf time on. _**(7:45 a.m.)**

Way too many text at once people, way too many.

**Me:** _Do you need me to come___**(7:46 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** _No. Thank you though, get some sleep._** (7:46 a.m.)**

**Me**: _I wouldn't mind going with I promise to behave._** (7:46 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** _It's fine. _** (7:46 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **_I'll get this done ASAP so we can get you back home. Sure you have another Dal date._** (7:46 a.m.)**

Perfect. Just freaking perfect. Shaking my head I toss my phone onto the bed as I kick off my shoes and pull my shirt off before kicking off my pants. Freedom at last.

**Me:**_ Listen DON'T tell him I am texting you. Everything is fine I am just about to go to sleep and I don't want to get into a conversation right now.__** (7:48 a.m.)**_

_**Me:**__ I know you aren't team Lauren but I really messed up and I have no clue what I did you know me better then anyone so while I pass out from exhaustion from all the work your boyfriend is forcing on me think of what I could have done wrong_** (7:48 a.m.)**

**Kenz: **_It's gonna coast you but fine. I'm on it. _**(7:48 a.m.)**

**Kenz: BTW **_that boyfriend comment is gonna_** COST YOU TOO. MAJORLY (7:48 a.m.)**

So was it ridiculous to hand off the responsibility to Kenzi? Sure but I was near the point of exhaustion and I just didn't have the energy to stay up and try and figure this out but I also couldn't go to sleep not knowing so this way was a compromise. I would get sleep and Kenz would be over critical over me and Lauren and thus would come up with a hundred insults, fifty percent would be funny and I'd get a laugh from them but I'd also figure out what I did. Works every time.

Sliding under the comforter I stare at the empty side of the bed, the side Lauren would normally be on—the side she should be on.

I really don't know what I did to upset her so bad.

Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just being around me so much that had upset her.

Maybe it was-I trail off yawning not once but four times in a row as my eyelids heavy. Maybe it was-something I could figure out later.


	7. Day 34-Lauren's POV

A.N. Just wanted to take a quick minute to say thank you to EVERYONE for all of the love on twitter, reviews, faves, follows and readers. You are all AMAZING. I never expected this story to take off the way it has but I am glad it has, I'm proud of it and as long as you guys are behind it I'll keep it going—within reason. LOL. This is another medium sized one—tomorrow will be back to a long one.

Pokie.

_**Day 34-Lauren's POV**_

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.** THUD**. BUZZ. BUZZ.

My eyes slowly begin to open to the foreign sound—then I realize it's not as foreign as I would like it to be. Tired eyes shift up to the nightstand to find nothing other than a lamp and a cordless phone—God this was a nice place. Sighing I nuzzle against the fluffiness of the pillow and begin to piece together that the thud was more than likely my phone falling onto the floor—oh well.

Smiling to myself I roll onto back and look to my left to find it empty, my smile fading as the reality of my current situation dawns on me. Guess it was a dream, oh well nothing new. Sighing to myself, mind quickly being thrown into the harshness of consciousness I roll back onto my side and feel around on the floor until I find the buzzing little beast.

**Alicia: **_Thanks so much for all the help today._ **(8:29 p.m.)**

**Alicia:** _When you get back into town please give me a call, I have this restaurant I think you would absolutely love._ **(8:29 p.m.)**

**.**

_**Bo: **If you would possibly like to let me know when you get back from your little field trip I'd like to go home (**9:15 p.m.)**_

_**Bo:** It's not nice to ignore me Lauren.** (9:27 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **Lauren I'm starving and I want to go home.** (9:33 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **__If you plan to stay here then let me know so I can leave you alone._ **(9:34 p.m.)**

**.**

_**Hale: **What is this talk about you heading back already? **(10:02 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **? **(10:07 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: **What happened to the case?** (10:14 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: Why is it I am getting an update from Alicia? (10:17 p.m.)**_

_**Hale: Lauren I am demanding an answer here. (10:18 p.m.)**_

_**.**_

_**Dyson: **Lauren as you know I would not contact you unless it was important so you know this must be important otherwise I would not be texting you but _**(10:34 p.m.)**

_**Dyson: **Sorry cut me off. But is Bo alright?_**(10:34 p.m.)**

_**Dyson: **I mean both of you of course. I am unable to get a hold of Bo as is Kenz, and Hale._**(10:35p.m.)**

**Dyson: **_If you are in need of aid do not let our history be a problem just ask for help. Think of Bo's safety _**(10:45 p.m.)**

**.**

**Bo: **_Hello? Did you suddenly forget how to work a phone?_** (11:00 p.m.)**

**Bo: **_Lauren. _**(11:02 p.m.)**

**Bo: **_This is rude._** (11:04 p.m.)**

**Jesus Christ! **What is wrong with these people? I know they tend to forget I am an actual person but this is ridiculous. I do need sleep after thirty-six hours of running around.

_**Me: **Hale I don't know why you are finding things out from Alicia perhaps if you didn't text her when I don't answer your text in the five minute window you would like then you would find it out from myself rather than her.** (11:14 p.m.)**_

**Me:** P.S. This is my last babysitting mission, I am done. Send Dyson to watch her if you are that concerned with what she may or may not do. I am done. (_**11:14 p.m.)**_

_**.**_

_**Me: **Bo is perfectly fine I assure you. I am not with her right now and if she is not answering you then I am pretty sure she is down at the bar finding herself a snack for the road**.(11:14 p.m.)**_

_**Me P.S. **Next time skip all of the fake pleasantries and you won't run out of space in your messages. We both know you are checking in on** HER ONLY. (11:14 p.m.)**_

_**Me **P.S.S. You still need your physical so please schedule it as soon as possible. **(11:14 p.m.)**_

_**.**_

_**Me: **Thank you, sounds very nice but I am not interested. I am in love with the big, dense, succubus you have a tendency of insulting. Yes, I know I deserve better and whatever other platitudes you will, can and do come up with but it's a fact. Believe me I would much rather enjoy expensive dinners and science talk with you but sadly I'm a sucker for bad pizza and cheep beer with an inconsiderate succubi. **(11:15 p.m.)**_

_**me: **SORRY about that. I don't know what came over me. Point is still valid though. **(11:46p.m.)**_

Tossing the phone down on the mattress I finally sit up running my hand through my hair. In honesty that was not a very rational thing to do and I know for a fact that will all most certainly come back to bite me in my ass which is unfortunate considering I have very little cushion as it is. Smirking at my own joke I can't help but shake my head at myself.

I don't know what it was that I was so angry about—well actually I knew every single, little reason I was angry about-no, no I am pissed about. Now if only anyone else had the decency and tact to pick up on them—or really just Bo.

Was I tired of Mrs. Perfect trying to impress me? Yes I was actually which in retrospect is a crazy thing to be upset about but I was. I didn't want Mrs. Perfect I wanted Mrs. Clueless over there in the next room. I didn't want a constant reminder that people could actually pick up on the little things and make efforts. I didn't want a constant reminder that people could actually be sexual and seductive without wanting it to move into something every time. I didn't want a constant reminder that the relationship I had with Bo was dysfunctional and slowly circling the drain.

Was I tired of Dyson in general? Oh God yes. I actually liked the name once long ago—now if I never heard it again I die happy. I would enslave myself to the Fae all over again if I could just go a single day without having to hear about him or from him. Honestly who did he think he was texting me to see how Bo was? Though he was probably trying to see if we were having sex since we both weren't answering. Damn I should have not text anyone and let him think that. Let him go through what I go through nearly every day. Let him sit there and brood for hours wondering what she is doing.

Was I tired of Hale? Absolutely. I liked Hale, and we had a sort of friendship—it was a thin friendship but one none the less—until he got this position and now I just want to hit him every time I see him. I'm tired of seeing him dance around Kenzi—JUST TELL HER ALREADY. Tired of him trying to toss the whole Fae politics on it's head in a matter of a month. Tired of his constant texing and flipping out as if he was a high-school girl. I am human not stupid I understand orders, in case you haven't noticed I am amazing at following them.

Was I tired of traveling every where and any where on apparently fake do-good missions? More than you would believe. I was tried of the travel conditions. I was tired of roller-coaster of sleeping conditions. I was tired of the weather changes that was causing havoc on my immune system. I was tired of being too late to save people. I was tired of losing people—eighteen already, seven of which were children. I was tired of having to inform families about their loved ones. I was tired of doing something that wasn't in my job description. I was tired of having to lie to everyone I saw—including Bo.

Was I tired in general? Yes, I had three hours of sleep after being awake for thirty-six hours. My entire sleep schedule was completely screwy. Since this all began I haven't slept more than four hours a night which wouldn't be so bad if I didn't go for days were I didn't sleep at all. I was tired of not showering every day. I was tired of being covered in dirt and Fae bodily fluids. I was tired of not being in my own bed in my own apartment. I was tired of my life in general. I wanted out. And honestly I didn't just want out from the Fae I just wanted out from everything, if I knew a way to hibernate myself for a couple years and wake up in 2025 I would completely be on board for that.

I was tired of looking in the mirror and not recognizing myself.

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

Unable to ignore the constant buzzing I had tried so hard to tune out I reach around in the covers until I find the little demonic device.

**Bo: **_I am hungry Lauren._ **(11:45 p.m.)**

**Bo:** _I want to go home._ **(11:48 p.m.)**

**Bo:** _You want to stay with her that is fine just let me know so I am not worrying about you._ **(11:52 p.m.)**

**Bo: **_Dammit Lauren. _**(11:55 p.m.)**

But most of all I was tired of Bo. I was tired of everything about her. I was tired of how she thinks I am telepathic and I know exactly what she is thinking exactly when she is thinking it. I am tired of how she tries to play the victim in every single situation that arises. I am tired of how she tries to charm her way out of trouble—I'm sorry, how she tries to sex her way out of trouble. I am tired of how she pretends she doesn't know she is doing wrong. I am tired of how she throws passive aggressive temper tantrums that are actually not passive aggressive. I'm tired of how she manages to always get out of trouble with me. I'm tired of how she doesn't see how much she hurts me—how much I want her.

I'm tired of how much I love everything about her.

BUZZ.

Most of all at this moment I am tired of how she won't stop texting me angrily when she can simply walk five steps to my door and throw her fit in person.

BUZZ.

I'm tired of ALL the games she plays. I'm tired of being tired. I'm tried of being angry at her. I'm tired of being angry in general. I'm tired of being lonely. I am tired of-

BUZZ.

**THAT. I AM TIRED OF THAT SOUND. **

_**Bo: **That's it Lauren I am going to leave you here. **(11:48 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: **You are acting like a child by not answering me. (**11:49 p.m.)**_

_**Bo:** You are being inconsiderate and mean and rude. You ARE RuDE AND MeAn. **(11:51 p.m.)  
Bo:** I meant ALL CAPS on that last text.** (11:51 p.m.)**_

Tossing the phone down I start to clench my jaw and grab the rubber-band like head-band that I've been using as a hair tie and pull my hair back loosely, the feel of it on my neck irritating me beyond reason. Who honestly turned the heat up in here it is about a hundred and thirty degrees in this room. I am in a very non-Doctor Lewis appropriate shorts and tee-shirt which shows a lot more than it covers and I am still burning alive.

_**Bo: **I am done. I am going to take a flight back home I am not sitting in the car with you and your attitude over nothing for another eight hours.** (11:53 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: BTW **KENZI agrees you are being unreasonable and mean for** NO REASON. (11:55 p.m.)**_

_**Bo: You know something I am mad at you. I'm done trying to figure out what I SUPPOSEDLY did. NOW I AM MAD AT YOU (11:56 p.m.)**_

Supposedly? Supposedly? Did she really just say supposedly? Breathe Lauren, breathe. How is this supposedly? How can she not understand why I am mad? How? HOW? At this point how can she not understand? Taking a deep breath and then another and then another trying to calm myself as I feel my temper rising to new levels.

Bo had never seen me upset, well never seen me angry and I don't want tonight to be the first time. All of my anger isn't at her after all-most of it is.

BUZZ.

_**Bo: **You can't even take a second out of your precious time to answer. Just a one word text? Do I really mean that little to you? (**11:57 p.m.)**_

Breathe, Lauren just deep breaths and count to ten—or possibly thirty. How can she be this clueless? I used to find it cute—not so much any more. She has actually pushed me to my breaking point. I never thought SHE could but she has.

I swear to God or Mother Nature or Whatever the hell is up there or around here-if she sends me one more text I will go over there and let her have a piece of my mind. I will let her have it once and for all. Screw this unspoken deal we have going on that is obviously not working, apparently she needs to be beaten over the head with the fact.

How hard is it to understand that I LOVE YOU. HOW HARD?

**BUZZ.**


	8. Day 35-Lauren's POV

_**Day 35-Lauren's POV**_

"Oh so you are alive," she says with this little infuriated smirk I've only seen once before. Her jaw is clenching so tight I'm pretty sure it has to hurt but she suffers through it just to make a point to me that she is angry—yeah well Bo I am angry too. Her eyes narrow further till their near nothing more than slits, her hand firmly gripping the door as she stands between the opening, her way of '_silently' _refusing to let me in. Everything is always SILENTLY with her. "I was beginning to think otherwise,"

I remain perfectly still despite the rush of adrenaline I feels coursing through me. She stares at me for another solid thirty seconds before giving me this little head tilt that _silently_ says '_if you have to then come in'_. She steps aside—just barely and I take the_ 'invite'_. My eyes scan her room which is near identical to mine, I can't help the snort that escapes me as I walk over to the couch before turning and leaning against the oversized arm of the piece of furniture.

If she could just understand, if she just wasn't so damn immature and inconsiderate. If she could just make an effort. This place was something neither of us would ever be able to afford on our own and would likely never get a chance to experience again. We could be cuddling on this couch watching t.v. eating room service, cuddling and talking about pointless things. We could be making use of the amazing bed, we could be cuddling while using pillow talk. We could be doing tons of foreplay which I would undoubtedly give in and go all the way because Lord knows I am a sucker for her. We could make use of the NASA manufactured shower, I wasn't really one for sex in the shower or sharing the shower at all but I would be willing to do it with her here. This could have been a trip that was amazing but no, she just can't understand. She just can't make an effort.

"So are you finally ready to leave or did you decide to let me know in person that you would be jet-setting off again with the Queen of the Ocean?"

"Go a head," I say calmly folding my arms across my chest.

"Go a head and what?"

"Let it out. Say what you want,"

"Thanks but I don't really need permission for that,"

"Right because you're the unaligned succubus,"

"Oh my God Lauren, is that what this has been about? That comment from last week? I apologized,"

"No Bo, it's not." It's not—not completely.

"You know what, like I said I am DONE trying to figure you out." When did you start? "Are you ready to leave?"

"No," I shake my head subtly.

"So what you came here to have a staring contest?"

"No I came here to let you get what you have on your chest off, since you apparently couldn't manage to walk the five feet over to my room."

"Excuse me for not wanting to interrupt your sex fest over there with Mrs. Water-Polo." she pauses for a moment and I think it's to try and read my reaction to the comment, probably to see if that had been happening but she doesn't realize I am actually pissed and when I am I can imitate a statue all day long. If she wants an answer then for once she is going to have to ask. "Does she know your here or decide to sneak away for a moment to fill me in? I mean would have been considerate to text me just once to let me know you were okay but I guess didn't want to upset her, huh?" What do you know, she actually knows the correct meaning of considerate—was slightly worried for a moment. "Did you forget how to communicate to people other than your new little girlfriend?"

"I can communicate just fine," it's you with the problem.

"Well then don't just sit there and stare at me."

"I told you I am letting you speak, judging from your text it seemed as though you had a lot to say,"

"What is this? What are you doing?" her hands go to her hips and I know it's killing her to not be able to read a single emotion from me, to not get an answer to any of her questions that she refuses to ask aloud. She idly taps her right foot on the floor impatiently reminding me of a child who was about to jump up and down while throwing their fit but she manages to remain still for the most part.

"I have some things to say to you, some very not nice things so I am letting you go first. I am giving you the opportunity to say what is on your mind—since you say I'm inconsiderate. I want to completely hear what it is that has you so upset. I want you to make sure you get it all out because you can believe I plan too," her eyes widen just a bit and her foot stops tapping as she almost seems in shock of what I just said. But after a moment her eyes narrow once more and her tapping resumes, a little glisten in her otherwise darkened eyes—she thinks this is a game, a challenge of some kind.

Perhaps in a way it is.

"Well how sweet of you, guess you have a break in between dates." she stares at me waiting but earns nothing more than a continued silence. "I don't know what you're expecting Lauren, I said what I had to say."

"So there is **nothing** else?"

"No,"

"**Nothing** at all?" I ask again hardening my tone which had remained to have a reminiscence of gentleness to it until this moment.

She takes a deep breath as her features soften, her maddening tapping coming to a halt leaving her just standing there staring at me. Staring at me with this heartbreaking look that is undoubtedly a silent plea to stop now. It's a silent plea to not do this—to not make her say anything further.

It's another unspoken conversation summed up in one painful look.

"N—no."

I swallow back the rising pain or maybe it's disgust—possibly both. I had honestly thought my breaking point was when I heard the phone go off again. I didn't even bother to check who the text was from I just found myself storming over here without another thought. I was so sure that everything had finally boiled to the surface and I broke when I heard that vile little buzz-but I was wrong.

This moment was my breaking point.

This exact moment that I found myself standing here before her giving her the chance to say what she felt aloud. Good, bad—in between I was giving her the chance. Giving her the chance to tell me to fuck off, that she loved Dyson, that she wanted him. Giving her the chance to call me a bitch for ditching her to go with Alicia. Giving her the chance to tell me she loved me. Giving her the chance to say—anything.

But here she stood staring at me with this agonizing look with this heart-wrenching pain in her eyes that is asking me why I am doing this to her. With this look that is begging me to leave this where it was because the repercussions could be far worse than anything else we had experienced together.

The sad fact was that had she spoke those words aloud, just those simple words asking me to stop I would have. I would have pulled her into my arms and kissed the pain away. I would have broke in her embrace and we would have forgotten the world waiting for us, but she didn't. Even if she had just said no I would have left it alone, but she didn't. She stood there speaking volumes with these damn looks that just represented more unspoken words expecting me to know what they mean, expecting me to oblige her once again and ignore my own pain, my own feelings as I always do.

This moment was my breaking point.

"You are a coward," she doesn't speak she just swallows back her building tears and looks at me as if she knows, another entire conversation being summed up in a single look. "How dare you of all people call me inconsiderate. All I am is considerate of you Bo. Everything I do I make sure to take consideration of your feelings first,"

"Is that why I had to find out about Nadia from Evony?"

"That was different,"

"Did you consider my feelings when you fucked me for the Ash?"

"That was-"

"Different?" she takes another deep breath and clenches her jaw and fists alike.

"I did those things to protect you, to protect your feelings."

"Well you did a shitty job."

"I didn't think she would ever wake up, I thought she for all intensive purposes was dead. I had spent years looking for a cure and never got any closer than where I had started. You think I planed for you Bo? You think I ever expected for you to come crashing into my life?"

"Well sorry to ruin your plans I wasn't exactly expecting to come crashing into your life either."

"I told you that I had done that because I wanted to keep you safe, because I didn't want you to get hurt. But once I kissed you—i knew what I had been feeling was real—when will you forgive me for that?"

"Never," her words are a broken whisper and her eyes drop to the floor as she says it, something I'm grateful for since I'm ninety-nine percent sure if she had been looking at me when she said it I wouldn't have been able to keep my tears from slipping.

For several heartbeats we stand there in silence and it hurts to even breath. Hurts to look at her so I finally tear my eyes from her face and look past her at the door, zeroing in on the little black dot that is the peep-hole. It's a known fact if you can focus on one thing so intently that you can tune out the pain your feeling—it doesn't seem to be working for me.

"I may have gone there with the intent to keep you away from Vex by any means necessary because I was ordered too. But I wanted to keep you safe because **I** wanted to. And I slept with you not because it was the only thing I knew to do but because **I** wanted to. Because I wanted to know the feel of your lips on mine and how it would sound to hear you moan my name. I wanted to know how it felt to have you look at me the way you look at him. I wanted to lose myself in you—in this feeling I had for you—even if it was just once. I didn't sleep with you because I was ordered to Bo, I did that on my own freewill."

"Fine." she clears her throat and looks up at me, not in my eyes but at my face. "I don't want to do this anymore. You don't want to leave fine, we'll go in the morning."

"That's right walk away like you always do."

"I don't walk away from anything,"

"All you do is walk away Bo. You walk away from what you want to say, from what you feel, from what you think—I can't tell though if it is because you are that big of a coward or because you just don't care enough."

"So what you just decided to come over here to start a fight?"

"That's right Bo, change the subject. Shift the blame back onto me," snorting to hide a whimper as I feel my tears on the verge of slipping.

I don't know what I thought this would be. Maybe I thought she would finally open up and fight for me. Maybe I thought she would finally turn me down once and for all setting me free. Maybe I thought I would yell and take out all of my frustration out on her and finally feel better. Maybe I thought we would trade a few barbs and then we would have this crazy, angry sex that would be mind blowing and trick me into thinking she loved me. Maybe I thought—maybe I thought a lot of things.

I stand and clench my jaw trying every trick I knew to keep from letting her see me cry. I keep my eyes on the floor as I start to walk for the door as quickly yet as calmly as I can. I refuse to run from her I am simply doing what I should have done a long time ago and walk away.

I am not running.

I make it a single step past her when I feel her hand wrap around my wrist with roughness I never expected from her. The second her fingers dig into my skin she is jerking me back, my body slamming into hers. Her hands grabbing my wrists holding me in place, her lips smashing into mine so hard I feel my skin scrape against my teeth and a faint taste of blood fills my mouth.

She uses a trick she knows well using her own lips to part mine only this time it's not as affectionate as I remember it too be. It hard, rough almost forceful and had she been anyone else in this world I would have hit her. Her tongue pushes it's way into my mouth and I swear I won't react, I swear up and down I won't respond to her but as I am telling myself this I realize I already am.

It is a kiss unalike any we have shared before, unalike any I have shared with anyone for that fact. It's forceful, near violent and hungry. There is an intensity on both parts almost as if we are trying to out do the other. It's amazing in some ways and heartbreaking in others.

My body is melting into her's as it always does, it's no longer trying to run for the door but rather get as close to hers as possible. Just as much of an anger continues to burn in the pit of my stomach there is now a desire which my body is far more accustom too. As much as my heart hurts because of her it's now beating in a rhythm known only for when she touches me. My body is slowly betraying me with every passing heartbeat and I can feel myself slipping into her.

In the back of my mind I can begin to hear this tiny voice tell me it is okay to let this go. Telling me that I know she loves me—she doesn't need to say it. Telling me to give into my body. Telling me that I am not as hurt and angry at her as I think I am—I'm just tired. Telling me that once I surrender to her all the pain and doubt will wash away in an instant and I know its true.

She lets go of my wrists becoming satisfied with how I am reacting and they fly to my hips holding me in place and instinctively my hands fly into her already tussled hair pulling her closer to me as I always do.

I need her like I need air. I don't know when or how this happened to me but somewhere along the way I became dependent on her. Dependent on her body, on her touch to make me feel alive. Dependent on her smiles to brighten my day. Dependent on her glances to make me know I'm worth noticing. Dependent on her words to make feel like everything is going to be okay. Dependent on every single thing about her for one reason or another.

As the kiss pulls me in deeper I remember all the times she was there for me, when our silence worked for us. When she killed Nadia for me. When she just held me all night long when I came to her needing comfort. When she she looked at me on my exam table. The way she looks at me every time after something happens to make sure I am okay. I remember all the reasons why we've-why I've allowed silence to remain for so long.

I was never someone to sit down and talk about every little feeling I had nor was I someone who got hurt easily but this was just too much. It was all just too much for anyone to handle.

Holding onto what little composer I had left, what little self control remained, my hands slid from her hair down to her face and pushed her back. Her eyes fly open and she is staring into mine, her hands reach up grabbing my wrists once again but this time the hold is gentle and unsteady and I realize that her hands are shaking.

"I won't do this—-I **can't** do this again,"

"Why?" it's a whimper as she nuzzles into my hands that I haven't yet tried to pull away. "Don't you want me?" it's another whimper that equally breaks my heart as much as it infuriates me. Why can't she just understand?

"I want you so much that it hurts. I want you so much that I am willing to ignore everything inside myself just to have you—but I am asking you not to make me,"

"Lauren,"

"You won't ask me what you want to. You won't ask me if I did anything with Alicia. You won't ask me why I am so hurt—so angry at you. You won't try and make an effort to make me forget. You won't walk five freaking steps to check on me yourself. You won't even ask me on a real date—," I jerk my hands away from her embrace and take a step back as I struggle to breathe. "But I am asking you to do this one little thing for me. I am asking you, pleading with you to not make me give into you tonight."

"Please," she whispers as she starts to reach out for me taking a step forward as I take one back.

"All you would have to do is give me that little smile and look you give me that makes the world disappear. Or say my name in only the way you know how. Maybe just a little innocent touch. Or another kiss—maybe some halfhearted words—that's all it would take and I'm yours. It's pathetic I know but it's that simple so I am asking you to let me go,"

She takes these small steps as I am taking them away from her but as I finish speaking she stops moving. She doesn't reach out for me, she doesn't whisper or whimper she just comes to this sudden halt and remains perfectly still with the exception of the stray tear that slips from the corner of her eye.

It takes everything in me not to go to her and pull her in my arms and kiss those tears away but instead I reach behind myself grabbing a hold of the door handle. I pull it open and stare at her again, hoping she will stop me. Silently asking her to tell me something—anything but she doesn't.

Slipping from the room I walk the few steps to my door ignoring the looks I get from the young couple who is passing by. I guess I am getting used to that, pity looks from strangers. Finding refuge in my room I practically run for the bedroom. Looking around the room I begin searching out my things, the small black travel bag which is luckily still packed. My shoes underneath the chair where it rested. My jacket draped over the arm. Everything ready for an easy escape.

Walking to the bed I push through the covers to find my phone that I had thrown when I heard it go off. Picking it up I see the '_27 New Messages' _across the locked screen and I want to scream, I want to throw my phone right out of the window but there is this sick, twisted, need to know now—know if it was in fact her who had texted me the text which caused this.

.

**Bo: **_I just realized you might be sleeping...__**(11:59 p.m.)**_

_**Bo:**__ '…..I'm sorry...Text me when you're up and maybe then you wanna get something to eat. Cause I'm still starving ;-) _**(11:59 a.m.) **

**.**

I don't bother to look at the other twenty-five messages, instead I just drop the phone back onto the bed and sit. A fresh rush of anger and hurt coming over me. A fresh wave of guilt and embarrassment.

Was she inconsiderate and immature and a coward? Yes without a doubt. But she was also sweet, and caring and did things in her own way. Was I wrong—maybe. Was she wrong—maybe. Were we both wrong—yes.

I hear the sound of the front door slamming and the heavy footsteps nearing my bedroom door, it's exactly fifteen stomps before the door almost flys open and I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to do that but there is look about her. This look that is pure anger and pure hurt—pure fright. Her hands are shaking and her breathing labored, a pinkness to her cheeks that wasn't there a few minutes ago and it's obvious she waited until she could stop crying to come over here to do whatever it is she wants to do.

I take a deep breath and shift slightly so I am able to see her better. Something inside me making peace with what was about to happen. Who needed self control—i would take comfort in her as I always did for one last time. But when we got back home this would be it. I don't care what I would have to go through I would not be working with or seeing her again. This would be the end.

"I haven't slept with Dyson in months, I haven't even tired or even really thought about it partly because I know it's hard for him and partly because he isn't the one I want to be kissing. And yeah I didn't come over here because I didn't wanna find you Mrs. Little Perfect cover of Vogue chick in the middle of something. I know I have no right to be jealous or possessive of you. But I am! And I can't help it. Maybe it's a personality flaw or maybe it is another stupid, stupid set back of being a stupid succubus. You want honesty Lauren? I can't stand the thought, it drives me insane—like to scary levels to where I have to question what's wrong with myself once I calm down."

"Bo..."

"And yeah okay so maybe I push the sex thing with us a bit but it's because your hot and beautiful and like a porn star in bed—not that I am comparing you to one just-I am not sophisticated and I am not into books and science or anything like that and you are. And you like me—you care about me and I am afraid that once you see there isn't much beyond being good in bed and being able to protect you that you'll realize you can do so much better. But I know that I can protect you and I know I can keep you-satisfied so I stick to what I know. And when we're making love or having sex or fucking I can say things—you say things you don't normally and it's nice. And we cuddle and we touch and it's-"

She pauses to catch her breath and I want to go to her but I find myself frozen just staring at her as she is slowly breaking in front of me.

"I am sorry that I hurt you, more than you will ever know. And I am sorry I made you feel embarrassed. I'm sorry that I made you feel less than special because to me this is nothing more special than you. I am sorry I am not better,"

"Bo," I let out standing, tears freely falling from both of our eyes.

"That night was amazing Lauren, it was amazing because you showed me new sides of you. It was amazing because you trusted me enough to let me see you like that. It was amazing because you were amazing. I'm sorry I didn't—I'm sorry I didn't let you know that. I'm sorry I didn't let you know it was okay to trust me with that part of yourself,"

Well she finally got it—why doesn't it feel better to know she realized what she did wrong? She is standing here admitting she was wrong, apologizing for hurting my feelings—showing she actually put effort into figuring it out but somehow this didn't feel like a victory.

I had let her see parts of me that night, tried new things and been adventurous—yeah it wasn't a sex swing or anything outrageous but it was new for me. It was me trusting her in ways I hadn't. It was me indulging in a side I pretend isn't there. It may have been insignificant to most but to me it was something—it was a big deal. And when she was already up and dressed in the morning and ready to leave never once mentioning it—it hurt. I was hurt and embarrassed and then to find out she blew me off for him I just-maybe I'm not as mature as I like to think I am—or maybe it has nothing to do with maturity.

"Goodnight Lauren," I look up just as she shuts the door behind herself leaving me standing there staring at the white painted wood waiting for her to come back but it's a wait I know is pointless.

Maybe our problem has nothing to do with maturity or consideration or even jealousy but the simple fact that we just keep hurting each other. Maybe the problem is that amongst this little dance we do with insanity we never realized that when it comes to each other maybe we are more sensitive than we would like to admit.

Maybe silent pleas and unspoken words weren't a form of running but rather **our** own secret way of dealing with realizations we just weren't ready to come to grips with.


	9. Day 49-Lauren's POV

_**Day 49-Lauren's POV**_

"You," it sort of just came out. I didn't mean that how it sounded nor did I mean how my smile faded nor the pain it caused her. "Aren't Katrina," I hurry to finish my initial thought hoping it wasn't too late to reverse the accidental damage but considering the wobbling bridge we've been on for the past two weeks nothing short of a time machine would fix this.

"What gave me away? Lack of scales?" she forces a smirk and there is such an effort behind her flirting, it's almost painful to see. Things always use to be so effortless for us and now here we were forcing something as simple as this.

"That is Katrina from records I meant Katrina from the lab,"

"And they say succubus' get around,"

"It's succubi but-" I shake my head at myself and look down at the floor for a moment rolling my eyes, I don't know why I had to correct her, it honestly just happened I wasn't trying to be an ass but that is how she takes it as her already faint smirk once again recedes. "Doesn't matter really,"

"Well wouldn't be a trip to your house if I didn't get a grammar lesion at least once,"

"Did you want to come in?" I ask slightly awkwardly as I step aside pushing to door open further allowing her a clear path wide enough that she wouldn't have to come to close to me. She looks at me hesitantly and I can see she is trying to debate it but we both already know her choice just as we knew I would eventually let her in.

"Thank you,"

"No problem," I shut the door and am almost holding my breath trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Were we supposed to talk? Were we going to? Were we going to push past and forget it all happened? "Did you want something to drink?"

"Sure,"

"I don't have any wine but I do have beer oddly enough,"

"That's fine," she smiles politely.

I steal a glance at her as I pass walking into the kitchen and luckily she doesn't notice. She reminds me so much of a child in front of the principle. She is so nervous, so worried about what to do or say. I don't blame her I am as well only comfort for me is that this is my apartment. Beyond nervous she seems so tired and I want to ask why, ask what she has been up to but for some reason I feel I've lost my privilege to know.

It had been fourteen days since I last saw her, well if we are being technical it has been thirteen and a half since we did end up driving home together—silently once again. I hadn't intended for so much time to pass without seeing her, without talking to her but one day turned into two and two days turned into thirteen.

I turn around beer in each hand the sudden thought that we might be needing more than the six I have on hand. She is sitting at the island and tapping her fingertips over the folder she had been holding. I want to ask for it but I also don't want her to think I am subtly dismissing her so I just hand her, her beer and smile as I take a mouthful.

"I'd say I'm sorry but-"

"You still think I deserved it," I finish her sentence for her with a soft smile from behind the rim of my bottle.

"Yeah," she nods taking a sip which turns into a gulp which turns into something that makes me seriously question her having an actual, working gag reflex. "I was a little outta line though," she says quietly the second she pulls the rim from her lips.

"You were,"

"I'm trying to apologize here Lauren," her eyes shoot up from the folder to find mine, her jaw tensed and her eyes semi narrow and I can't exactly tell if she is angry or-something else. "Can I finish?" I don't answer I just give this gesture that could only be described as a lazy shrug. "I had time to think and I can admit that if I look at my behavior as whole for that month then maybe I was a little-" she trails off lips pressing together and I can't tell if she is preparing to stand up and walkout or just deciding how much she wanted to admit I had been right. "I was a little ridiculous."

I raise an eyebrow and quickly take another swig of my beer trying to hide a smile that was dangerously close to making an appearance.

"I was unreasonable and a little crazy. I was slightly idiotic and dense when it came to certain situations involving some situations."

"Don't stop now," I chuckle softly in between sips which earns a scowl, its obvious she has rehearsed this once or twice but I won't embarrass her further than she already is.

"Cute," she finally cracks a genuine smirk and there is this little glisten in her eyes emerging that makes my heart skip a beat. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you that for the past two weeks and I just never seemed to find the right time."

"So you decided to play UPS?"

"Huh?" she looks at me like I just gave her the worlds most complicated math problem until something clicks that the thing she continues to fidget with is a folder intended for me. "Oh! Yeah, duh." she smiles and shakes her head at herself the way she does when she has embarrassed herself and I can't help but find it so adorable.

"I had been in the Dal and Hale was there talking about this case and I happened to mention that I was going to be in the neighborhood,"

"Really, how come?" okay so yes this was an indirect way of seeing if she had taken this little task as a way to see me or if it really was just convenience BUT this wasn't an unspoken conversation, no this was a subtle way of testing the flirting waters.

"Well see the thing was," she goes to take another drink of her beer to buy her time to come up with a believable answer but turns out she already finished it. Grinning to myself I turn around and grab her another from the fridge allowing her, her little 'time out'. "I wanted to see you," she says it softly as she reaches out for the bottle. For a second her fingertips rest over mine sending my eyes flying to hers, this silent understanding that she was trying for me remaining unspoken.

"Well, thank you." I speak aloud when we finally pull our hands apart. I know it was longer than a reasonable time frame that we held the bottle together just staring at each other but then again no one else was here to judge so what did it matter.

"My pleasure," her mesmerizing lips fix into her trademark seductive grin that tells me 'I want you'.

"You aren't getting anywhere near my bed," I say with a smile and she chuckles almost choking on her drink, her eyes widening like a child who had just been caught with it's hand in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't even,"

"Mm-hm,"

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink Doctor Lewis," her grin transitions into a smile. "I had no such intention."

"Mm-hm,"

"I didn't," I just grin at her and wait for the inevitable admission. "Okay well the thought did happen to cross my mind but you can't blame me for that,"

"Mm-hm,"

"You can't, if you didn't want me thinking about that then you should be so sexy,"

"Oh okay, well let me get right on fixing that." she stays silent, smile growing as I just know she has about twenty-some different dirty comments to follow that up with but surprisingly she doesn't say a word.

"So ANYWAY, Hale was filling me in about this Doctor Everett chick, something about how she has gone missing or kidnapped or something,"

"Doctor Everett?" I asked placing my bottle down and taking the folder from her, quickly opening to see if it's the same woman I'm hoping it isn't. "Hale mentioned I would want to look this over but,"

"Something wrong?"

"I—I know her,"

"Pretty well?" I look up from the page to her and I realize I had pretty much jumped from flirty, make-up mode to ignoring her.

"Yes actually she was a—friend,"

"Okay," she says softly leaning up, arms resting on the counter-top supporting her weight as she tries to see what I'm reading. "Let's see what we can find,"

I look up, my eyes catching hers and there is this softness, this inquisitive longing for an answer as to who exactly this woman was but she remains silent. Giving me a smile which speaks volumes she reaches out and touches my hand lightly for a just a moment, her way of saying I'm not alone before she tilts the folder just enough to be able to actually read it.

I want to tell her thank you, say how much it means to me that not only is she making an effort but she is doing this as well. I know she thinks me and Doctor Everett were something more than we were but she doesn't say anything. She is putting me first and I can't even begin to describe how much that means to me.

There is still so much left to say, especially after this but now isn't the time.


	10. Day 55-Bo's POV

_**Day 55: Bo's POV**_

_**Me: **I'm board. **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **I meant bored. Lol. What are you doing? **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I'm dying of boardom... **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Harhar clever, clever doctor. **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I thought so. **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **So...what are you doing? **(12:24 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I wasn't kidding, I am still on probation here. I'm stuck sleeping here for the first week. **(12:23 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **What? Why? **(12:24 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **Strangely enough these women are not big on the term trust. I am not even supposed to have my phone but I smuggled it in. **(12:24 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** I must say prison has been a bad influence on you doctor, less then a week and you're already committing criminal offenses. **(12:24 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **Please, smuggling is the least of the offensives I've committed. **(12:25 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Please do go on, **(12:25 a.m.) **_

I roll onto my back careful not to pull the phone too far from the wall trying not to pull the charger out. It's ridiculous but I know I'm smiling from ear to ear waiting for her to text me back like I'm back in high school.

I can't lie I had spent the past hour and a half texting with Dyson but I just don't find myself having the same reaction to him anymore. He can be flirty, sweet, noble and all of that and it's nice, it really is but I just don't react the same way to him as I use to. I don't react the same way to him as I do to her and if I really think about it I don't think I ever reacted to him the same way I do to her. She is this amazing, unsolvable, wonderful problem that just shakes up my whole world.

Picking the phone up off my chest my smile fading a bit seeing she still hasn't text back—guess I struck a cord with that last text.

_**Me:** You know I think I have something I can send you that will make your night better.**(12:30 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** A picture of you in a compromising position? **(12:30 a.m.)**_

I can feel my smile turn to a smirk as I reread the text and can't help but shyly chuckle I can't believe I am actually over here blushing about a text—she isn't even here. I shake my head against the pillow laughing at myself again.

_**Me:** Well it was going to be a picture of this monkey with a banana on it's head but we can definitely explore your suggestion now that I know it's on the table. **(12:31 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** Well in all fairness and honesty, that option is always on the table. **(12:31 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Okay so this is Lauren right? My Lauren? You know sexy and shy doctor who blushes when I get too close to her. **(12:31 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** Your Lauren huh? **(12:31 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Like how that is the part you focused on and not the sexy and blushy part. **(12:32 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I have selective reading skills. **(12:32 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Selective reading skills? **(12:32 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** Yes, it's kind of like your selective listening skills. **(12:33 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** You got jokes tonight I see. **(12:33 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **Oh yeah, plan to do a show in fifteen. **(12:33 a.m.) **_

_**Me: **Sarcasm as well as criminal behavior and suggestive undertones? Be still my heart, _**(12:33 a.m.)**

_**Lauren: **They weren't really undertones it was pretty blatant _**(12:34 a.m.)**

_**Me:** Hey, hey watch the attitude. _**(12:34 a.m.)**

_**Lauren: **Yes ma'am. _**(12:34 a.m.)**

_**Me:** I know this may be a little off topic and slightly inappropriate but that was soooo hot. I don't suppose you can call me and say that in that low, husky whisper thing you do? Please, _**(12:35 a.m.)**

_**Lauren:** I'll get right on that. Soon as I get this picture _**(12:35 a.m.)**

_**Me: **The monkey or the other? _**(12:35 a.m.)**

_**Lauren: **The monkey, _**(12:36 a.m.)**

_**Lauren: **You KNOW which one. _**(12:36 a.m.)**

God this woman is amazing. I know people think she is completely cold and very introverted and well she can be at times but underneath she is just pure amazingness—and yes if I ever said that too her she would tell me that wasn't a word but it's true.

Since she ran off to play hero we haven't really talked much well—this would be the first time since that night we looked over the file together but there is just something about her, something about our relationship that feels so—comfortable-so familiar. We can be apart for days or weeks and then we see each other or start talking and bam, it's like no time has passed. It just feels right.

She feels right.

**Me: **See the problem with you is that I never know how serious you are. **(12:41 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** I'm trapped in a prison all by myself for the past week-I know how to be nothing other than serious at this point in my life. **(12:41 a.m.)**

**Me: **Mm-hm. See you say this then I attempt something daring and then we are like oh boy we were just playing and its this whole big deal and I end up all blushing and embarrassed. **(12:41 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** I think that was your way of telling me you are to shy to follow through. **(12:41 a.m.)**

**Me:** Is that a challenge? **(12:42 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** No **(12:42 a.m.)**

**Me: **Sounded like one Doc. **(12:42 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** I am not responsible for how things sound to you...Bugs. **(12:42 a.m.)**

"What the hell is going on in here?"

I look up almost jumping at the sound of Kenzi's voice accompanied by the sound of the door flying open. Eyes adjusting from the brightness of the screen to the darkness of the room I see she is standing there hands on her hips with her sleepy-angry face.

"Nothing why?"

"It sounds like Handsy the Tickle Monster broke in here and is torturing you to death,"

"What?" I laugh out scooting up the bed.

"For the past twenty minutes all I hear is you laughing up here. What's going on?"

"What? Nothing," I shake my head and can feel the tops of my cheeks heat a bit.

"Mm-hm, well just invite D-Man over already so I know to put my earphones on." she shakes her head and lets out a yawn while she is trying to scowl at me before turning around.

"Or we could just invite Hale over to keep you company,"

"Shut up!" she yells slamming my door shut and I can't help but laugh aloud again.

**Lauren:** Did you forget I am here or did you find your stray? **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me:** Retract the claws. **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me: **You got me in trouble with Kenz **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** Oh did she sense I was distracting you from throwing yourself at a certain canine? **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Me: **Once again I say retract the claws. **(12:49 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **I have no claws, I am a mere human. Claw-less, fang-less—fur-less and flea-less. **(12:50 a.m.)**

**Me: LMAO REALL? REALLY? (12:50 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **What? **(12:50 a.m.)**

"Shut up, up there!"

The faint sound of Kenzi yelling up to me only makes me laugh more. I honestly can't help it at this point between Lauren and Kenzi's fits I just can't keep from laughing. I am trying though-sorta.

_**Lauren: **If you are busy I can let you go. **(12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **He isn't here Lauren and I am not focused on anyone other than you. So please retract your claw-less claws and remember how cute I am. **(12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I am perfectly aware how cute you are Bo, I just don't want to keep you from doing something—you would prefer. **(12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **Ow. **(12:52 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** So how is your crime spree coming along? Hale filled me in that you would be coming to aid me soon. **(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** It's good so far, its surprisingly easy to play a naughty succubus. **(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** I bet. **(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **I can't tell if that was an insult of not. **(12:53 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** Nope. **(12:54 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **You sure. **(12:54 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren.** Yep. **(12:54 a.m.)**_

I roll onto my side unplugging my phone and scowl at the screen as if she can tell the look I'm giving her. I swear she can get so passive aggressive—sometimes its cute other times—not so much.

_**Me:** Okay you want honesty. I was talking to Dyson for almost two hours and he was his normal noble, charming, manly self and it was nice. **(12:56 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** Good. Knowing you won't be left alone I won't feel bad going to sleep now. Goodnight. Or happy wolfing—whichever. **(12:56 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** BUT all I kept thinking about the whole time was wanting to talk to you. **(12:56 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **AND even though you've been a PAIN in my butt most of the time talking to you hasn't been nice it's been great. **(12:56 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **So if you don't want to talk anymore fine but there was no need to be upset. You have my full attention...you always do. **(12:57 a.m.)**_

Sighing as I bury my face into my pillow I place the phone down beside me and am fully accepting the fact that I am done talking to her tonight. Once she gets irritated about something, especially Dyson she tends to shut down and why would tonight be any different?

_**Lauren:** I miss you. **(1:00 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** Is that 'I miss you' like you miss me as a part of your home and life you aren't allowed to return too or...? **(1:00 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **I miss you. **(1:00 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** ….that isn't really an answer. **(1:00 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** How much more of an answer do you need? **(1:00 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** I miss you too. **(1:01 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** I miss our little vacation trips, I keep thinking about them and keep thinking of ways I could have better taken advantage. **(1:01 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren: **Me too...**(1:01 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** Really? **(1:01 a.m.) **_

_**Lauren: **Yes. I know I threw a lot of the blame on you but...there was plenty of blame to go around. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** I admit I was trying to make you jealous with Alicia. And for as much as I said you did not make an effort in retrospect I did not make much of one either. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **It's okay. We both messed up. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** I really wish we would have taken advantage of that last hotel room though. Did you see that bed it was huge. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** Lmao. Wow I need to text you more often. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** I agree. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Me: **I'm getting the feeling I need to do a lot of things more. **(1:02 a.m.)**_

_**Lauren:** I wouldn't be opposed to that idea. **(1:03 a.m.)**_

_**Me:** Good to know. **(1:03 a.m.)**_

I can't help the smile that won't remove itself from my face sticking around even through the back to back yawns that escape me. I reach down pulling the sheet up over me and nuzzle into the pillow as my eyes heavy.

**Me: **I'm sleepy but I don't want to stop talking to you. **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **I know the feeling. **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Me: **You always seem to know what I'm feeling. **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** I'm just that good. **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Me: **You are—better than good ;) **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** Even falling asleep you still flirt. Adorable. **(1:04 a.m.)**

**Me:** I'm not falling asleep. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** I bet you are. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Me:** I bet I am are. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** What? **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Me: **I meant I am not. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Lauren: **I wish I was in my bed. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Me: **I wish you were here. **(1:05 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** Me too.. **(1:06 a.m.)**

**Me: **Good, that way I won't feel so bad about pretending you're here with me. **(1:06 a.m.)**

**Me:** I miss you sleeping with me. **(1:06 a.m.)**

**Me: **I meant in the bed. Yeah I miss the other way too but I didn't mean it like that I was trying to be sweet. **(1:06 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** It's okay I understood...I'm doing the same honestly. **(1:07 a.m.)**

**Me:** Good. **(1:07 a.m.)**

**Lauren:** Sweet dreams Bo, **(1:07 a.m.)**

**Me:** Sweet dreams beautiful. **(1:07 a.m.)**

I smile lazily into my pillow and try to keep my eyes open but it's pointless. My body has relaxed beyond the point of return and the thought of Lauren sleeping behind me, arm around my waist, her scent fresh in my memory works so much better with my mind quickly drifting off.

Sweet dreams indeed.


	11. Day 60-Bo's POV

_**Day 60: Bo's POV**_

"God!" she almost yells as she spins around hands flying to my shoulders. At first her palms are tight, flat pressing back against me until she realizes it's just me and then they relax just enough to have a hold on me. Her body still trapped between mine and her car but she isn't worried anymore.

"Bo will suffice,"

"Cute," she smiles with a lazy scowl. "Do you plan to back up?"

"Nope," I smirk, reaching out resting my hands on the hood of her car, one on each side making sure she can't escape.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I am just making my nightly rounds, you know being as bad as I can be."

"Is that similar to being all you can be?"

"Caught that did you Doctor?"

"I did." she grins and leans slightly forward lips inching closer to mine. "But I meant what are you doing here, at this moment?"

"Well Doctor Lewis," I pause realizing I don't actually have an answer for her. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing here let alone doing at this moment. "Being a very, very bad succubus," I make sure to keep my smirk firmly in place and hope she doesn't catch onto my uncertainty.

"Is that so?" her left eyebrow raises and I can tell she is trying to figure something out. Maybe if I am lying? Maybe what she wants to do?

"It is, I am in a hurry to rack these points up. From what I hear you are in major need of some assistance,"

"You have no idea,"

"Are we still talking about the case?" I ask raising my own brow as I pick up on the hint of longing in her voice.

"Of course," she says flatly and I can't tell if she is lying or not. She continues to grin, her hands still holding a firm grip on my shoulders while her body is as relaxed as it can be in its current position but I can't tell what she is thinking—I can't even tell what I'm thinking at the moment. "What else would we be discussing?

"Well doctor," what the hell you only live once—and after all I am supposed to be seriously misbehaving so why not. I take the last half step in leaving not even a hint of space between us, tilting my head forward I let my lips hover over hers. "We could be discussing this very, very compromising position you've managed to get yourself into,"

"You think I couldn't get free if I wanted too?"

"I doubt it,"

She doesn't say anything and I can't help the way my smirk grows knowing I've won, my eyes dancing over her face before falling back to her lips which haven't stopped calling to me since the moment she turned around. I won't lie I may not have known why I came here or what I was doing but now all I wanted to do was kiss her. Was do some very non appropriate things right here and now in this questionably lit parking lot. I wanted to push the envelope and I wanted to see how far she would be willing to push it with me.

My mind jumps from it's consuming, borderline fantasies to reality. Her hips shifting slightly causing me to start to look down until I realize she is pressing her thigh against me with just the right amount of pressure to push my legs apart just enough for her to slide in between far enough to her liking. My eyes shooting back up to hers before they even made it past her shoulders.

"Still think so?"

"We—well Doctor all that did was make me contemplate some very un-PG thoughts, hardly set you free."

"Well succubus," she smirks hands slowly sliding down from my shoulders to my elbows were she decides to grip me once again. Leaning into me causing my breath to hitch. "If I really wanted to get free all I would have to do is simply suggest us going upstairs at which point you would willingly and eagerly step aside."

"Is that so?" I ask softly breath hitching again as she shifts her leg against me again.

"Isn't it?"

"No," I lie.

"Well that is unfortunate," she leans back against the car the best she can trying to create distance between us.

"It is."

"Bo?" she speaks after a solid minute of silence.

"Hm?"

"What **are** you doing?"

Well that was the million dollar question wasn't it. I had been walking around trying to figure out what kind of trouble I could get into as I had been for a little over a week now and before I knew it I was over here. I had thought she was still sleeping at the prison but thanks to life's little miracles here she was. And when I had walked into the parking lot toward her realizing she didn't notice I was here I had fully intended to just scare her and then we'd share a laugh and then we'd—well I didn't think that far ahead but I certainly wasn't planning this.

I wasn't even thinking about kissing her let alone trying to round a base or two-or four. But somehow things have suddenly slipped down a slippery sloop like those little hot-wheels cars that use to be big in the 90's, damn little things never stayed in one spot.

I can't lie the only real thing on my mind now was taking her upstairs and doing some very, very bad Bo things or hell even doing them right here and now. Problem with that idea was one, I realize we're in public and someone might come along. Could care less about getting caught myself, wasn't so much a fan of someone seeing her like that though. Second problem was that Lauren was just so tired and stressed and worried and did I really wanna be the person who took advantage of that?

Who am I kidding, I am completely that person.

But in all fairness she has helped make me that person. Lets look at this objectively, second time we had sex was right before she was taken prisoner. One of the first few times we kissed was right after she showed me Nadia's body. I mean it's not like she has ever found herself in a position like this and was like 'NO Bo'-except that one time where she just wanted to sleep in my arms—and even then we ended up kissing so yep this lack of consensus in these situations is completely her fault.

Let look at now, she was the one giving me her sexy eyes and grin which she KNOWS I am a sucker for. And her hands haven't left me once, oh AND lets not forget her little leg trick—God I wish she wouldn't have stopped that. So yeah to sum up she is just as much to blame as me.

I know I am a horrible person.

"Bo?" she whispers again.

"Lauren,"

"This is getting slightly weird,"

"Yeah," I nod.

My intention was to simply say 'Goodnight Lauren' and kiss her on the cheek, after all I was on this new kick with her of trying to be sweet and honest and considerate. That was the full extent of my intention yet what happened was not that sweet.

Somewhere in between this all my lips didn't get the memo that the destination was her cheek because before I knew what was happening I found my lips on hers. First it was a soft lingering kiss, and then another and then another each one lasting longer than the last as they always seemed to do. Then on the fourth her lips parted and that was all the invitation I needed.

My hands dropped from the roof of her car dropping right to her hips pressing her harder against the car as if my body wasn't doing a good enough job all on it's own. My legs parting allowing her leg to resume it's previous teasing position all the while her hands flew into my hair—suddenly thankful I left it down tonight. She moans into my mouth when I bite her tongue, her leg pressing up harder against me in retaliation earning a moan from myself.

Self control quickly flying out the window my hands slide up the curve of her hips slipping underneath her scrub top. This earning another growl into her mouth realizing she is wearing an undershirt as usual, I don't know why she always needed to wear SO MANY clothes.

"Wait. Wait." she lets out breathlessly as she breaks off the kiss. "We-"

"You're right I'm sorry." I shake my head trying to avoid her gaze hoping that my control will return at some point. "We shouldn't-"

"Really?" I look up at the shock in her voice. Her brow furrowed with this little angry pout fixed on her face.

"Ye—yeah—no? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say we need to go upstairs,"

"Oh—OH!" I feel my eyes widen, smile taking over my face as I lean in for a kiss but she jerks back as her hands go back to my shoulders pushing against me.

"Wait you want to stop?"

"What?" I whisper swallowing back the lump in my throat. Mr. Foot meet Mr. Mouth. Why can't I ever just let people finish their sentences? WHY?

"You were saying to stop, that we couldn't do this."

"Oh yeah that-" I run my right hand through my hair, left staying on the curve of her stomach. "Forget about that crazy talk."

"Mm-hm," I lean in again going for a kiss but she responds the same way. Dammit. "Maybe you were right that we shouldn't,"

"No, no I was wrong. Crazy. Completely crazy we can definitely do this, in fact we should do this if nothing else for the interest of keeping my bad-girl cred up."

"How exactly would that keep your bad-girl cred up?"

"I—well I'm not exactly sure but it sounded good in my head."

She runs her eyes over my face but there is something different now. I can still see the arousal, still feel it burning like a volcano but there is a softness to her features, a sadness—a hesitation that doesn't seem like I can charm my way through.

For once I just wish I could say the right thing, just once.

She forces a smile and I know it's forced which hurts more than anything. Her hands slide back down my arms stopping when they reach my wrists. Gripping them tightly she pulls them from beneath her shirt gently before holding them in her own as her eyes lock with mine.

"You're right," she whispers and I can't quite describe why this hurts but it does. "We really shouldn't," she gives this little head shake and her eyes leave mine, another rush of pain attacking my heart.

Why do I think she doesn't just mean at this moment?

"Goodnight Bo," she whispers placing a soft kiss to my cheek as she lets go of my hands. She forces another soft smile and walks away leaving me standing here able to do nothing but watch her walk away from me.

There was so many things I didn't understand about tonight. Like why I came here or why I always seem to mess everything up. But the biggest thing I didn't understand was the tidal wave of hurt wrecking havoc on my heart.

Why did it feel like when she said 'we shouldn't' that it meant a lot more than tonight? Why did it feel like her 'goodnight Bo' was a goodbye? Why was watching her walk away as painful as it is?


	12. Day 67-Bo's POV

_**A.N.**_ Okay we've reached the end. I just want to take a quick second to THANK ALL OF YOU for all of the love you've showed this story. One chap suddenly turned into an entire story. Hope you all enjoyed and who knows maybe I'll return in a bit and do some unseen moments in season three. Thank you all again.

pokie

_**Day 67: Bo's POV**_

Reaching down I pick up the little paper rose something just doesn't seem right about leaving it there as if it means nothing, not after everything. Taking a breath I turn around with a soft smile, hoping she sees the understanding, the worrying for her in it. I know we've in a round about way tried to have a little less silent communication in our 'relationship' but this isn't the time to try and probe her with a million and one questions on whether or not she is okay at the moment nor the time for me to try and explain I am here if she needs anything.

I don't wanna be that person who takes advantage of her in a time like this, I know just a few nights ago I was more than ready too do so but then she walked away from me and—suddenly everything changed.

"Time to go human lover," I let out in a nervous, sighing laugh. It was supposed to be charming—endearing even but there is just something about those words now that make it a little more serious then I had intended. She smiles a smile that is beyond confusing. It was genuine—for a moment and then there was a sadness, a heaviness that makes her look away from me the way she does when she is trying to hide what she's feeling.

"I just hope Hale got my message,"

"I'm sure the cavalry's on their way," I say softly idly fidgeting with the paper rose in my hand, I have to look down as I say it. Not so much because I'm nervous but because I'm afraid of what might come out if I look into her eyes much longer. It doesn't help though because when I look back up she is still staring at me—I swear my heart skips a beat.

There is this heavy silence engulfing us, it isn't awkward but it's heavy, smothering almost. Her eyes, her look, her body their all saying so much. Asking so much, begging, pleading and it's a language I know well. I know every question being asked but not spoken. Knew every plea remaining silent I knew them all well because she has been asking them for months—years and honestly they are almost identical to all of the ones I've had.

"Doctor Everett?" I ask heavily almost afraid of the answer as I take a step toward her.

"She must have known what the Warden would do to her, why didn't she get out when she could?"

"Why didn't you? She couldn't leave her patients behind, you felt it. You were right," my soft smile begins to shy away as I watch the tears begin to form in her eyes, her delicate features softening against her will. She tries to look away causing me to take another step in. "About everything,"

I don't know if I meant to say it—I know I wanted too, I've known I wanted to for days now but did I mean to at this moment? It doesn't matter now—it's out. And it's feels—right. It feels right telling her this, telling her what I think I've known all along.

She is trying so hard to keep her tears in and every second they're there it's like I'm being stabbed in the heart with a tiny little knife. I don't know what to do—i never know what to do or what the right thing is so I give in to what I've wanted—what I think she wants.

Letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding I close the distance and it's scary and nerve wrecking and it feels like falling but the feel of her hand cupping my cheek, her lips welcoming mine—feels like shes catching me. Its closed lip, it's a little rough and passionate but it's not lustful. It's passionate because—I love her and I think she loves me.

We pull apart and I already miss her. The feel of her lips, her hands, her body but it's not just lust its her—I'm already longing to be in her arms again, just to be held and it's intoxicating—it's frightening.

"It's time,"

"It's time," she repeats softly and I know she doesn't understand what I'm saying.

I know I can back out, make up some goofy lie, make up something but I don't want to. I'm tired of running from her—from us. We've been playing this chasing game for far too long, doing this dance with insanity for even longer.

"Us,"

The tears are there still, scaring me. Her perfect features trying so hard not to show her pain. I can see she is processing what I'm saying and I just hold my breath and wait. Was I too late? Had I messed up one too many times? Could I fix this?

"Really?"

"I want to give this a real shot, be together. Life is too short," it's the scariest thing I've ever done admitting this aloud not in anger or in a drunken stupor or in anything other than love. Other than me admitting the truth I've been fighting against. It's so scary yet such a weight off of me.

She doesn't answer me though, not how I was expecting anyway. Her hands fly to my face and she has me in a kiss before I even know what is happening luckily my body knows her well, it reacts to her without thought, without warning—she is like a missing peace of myself.

I don't know how the kiss moved from innocent to hungry, full of longing and yearning long neglected and I don't know how long we stood here kissing but when we finally pull away we're both breathless—she tends to have that effect on me.

"Lets go home," I whisper breathlessly before placing a quick, soft kiss to her lips, one for the road should hold me over. She looks at me with this desire—this slight hesitance and it doesn't hurt cause I know this time it's not hesitance because she doesn't want to but rather she just can't right now. "You need sleep and food and a shower, possibly not in that order."

"I do," she whispers softly, a glimpse of relief and pure affection in her eyes all of which I am loving.

Smiling I take her hand and start toward the door, my smile growing realizing I am actually holding her hand. Not during or after or before sex. Not because I am trying to comfort her but just because I can, because it's my hand to hold and I can if I wanted to say that out loud—it would be a little odd at this moment but I could.

I look over at her and she looks so tired, so warn down, so hurt—so happy. I can't believe why I didn't do this sooner. What was I so afraid off? She was strong, brilliant, beautiful, perfect –anything I couldn't handle she would be there for, after all we were in this together and quite literally now.

She looks at me raised eyebrow and I can tell I chuckled at my own thought but she doesn't say anything just leans into me a little more.

I can't lie though for every ton of happiness and joy and glee and every other happy word I can't think of but am feeling I was just as frightened. I had never done this, never been in a real relationship and I don't want to mess up, I don't want to hurt her-I can't.

I steal another glance at her and she just has this sleepy smile that makes me want to kiss her and hold her and just take care of her. Just looking at her calms my doubts till their a distant memory.

In the epic words of Ewan MgGregor and Nicole Kidman in that damn heart wrenching and surprisingly enchanting movie I will never admit to watching—_come what may_. I'm ready.

"Thank you," she whispers and squeezes my hand before letting it go and wrapping her arm around my waist, my arm wrapping around her shoulders instinctively pulling her closer as she lets out this adorable baby yawn.

Correction. We're ready.


End file.
